Lighthearted
by Sarcasm Turtle
Summary: A series of  mostly  humorous episodes, starring Karina Shepard, the sassy, sarcastic savior of the galaxy, and everyone's favorite gentleman assassin. FemShepxThane.
1. A Warm Welcome

AN: So... I am slightly obsessed with Thane Krios. He's probably my favorite character ever. Augh. He's just amazing. I wrote this huge fic even though I haven't written anything in forever. Hopefully someone will enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One: A Warm Welcome

"Here she is," Shepard announced, holding her weary arms out to proudly show off the Normandy to the newest member of the team. Getting through that tower had not been easy and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, despite her curiosity at the new member of her team.

The assassin nodded appreciatively. "Going through the Omega 4 relay will not be an easy task," he mused, repeating his earlier sentiment. "But if any ship is going to try, one such as this should be perfect for the job."

As the hatch opened for them, Thane extended his arm, indicating for her to enter first.

Karina raised her brow at his chivalry but entered regardless, ignoring Garrus's mandibles clicking in surprise.

"Both of you are needed in the conference room," EDI announced almost as soon as the hatch closed behind them.

Shepard frowned; she wasn't looking forward to another meeting with the Illusive Man. "Looks like you'll have another dramatic entrance," she joked as she led Thane to their requested destination. She absentmindedly tried to regulate a few messy strands of her reddish-brown hair, only to find that it was still matted with blood. _Charming,_ she sighed, wondering with disgust exactly how long that had been there.

When they entered the conference room, the table had not been retracted into the floor, meaning she had escaped another encounter with the frighteningly uncaring man. Instead a frowning Jacob was firmly planted in front of them. Her head turned as Thane entered, unaware that he was walking right into an into another warm welcome from the Cerberus team. She frowned, readying herself for a nice dose of bigotry from the stern man. _Why would you send Jacob to greet a new squad member?_ She wondered. _Surely Kelly would be more personable. Hell, even _Grunt_ would be an improvement. At least he _tries_ to make jokes._

"I've heard impressive stories, Krios. Sounds like you'll be an asset to the team." The Cerberus agent crossed his arms before turning to Shepard to add, "That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."

Before Karina could snap at him in annoyance, Thane replied, his voice ever calm. "I've accepted a contract. My arm is Shepard's."

"Uh-huh. Don't know about you, but I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck," Jacob shot back, thoroughly unconvinced.

"Obviously he is too. He's doing this mission gratis." She couldn't contain a small smirk as she watched a flicker of surprise cross the operative's face. "What's your concern?" She prodded, trying to keep her voice from sounding patronizing.

"I don't like mercenaries. An assassin is just a precise mercenary."

Karina visibly rolled her eyes. _Who the hell _likes_ mercenaries, anyway? _She didn't know what it was exactly, but Jacob always managed to piss her off. Talking to him was like talking to a brick wall. _A really rude brick wall that has problems but is too tough of a wall to admit it and so it just festers and he snaps at anyone trying to help and_—she stopped herself before her metaphor became too confusing to even fathom. She realized Thane was speaking again.

"An assassin is a weapon. A weapon doesn't choose to kill. The one who wields it does."

Shepard tried nodding to him in understanding, hoping that Jacob hadn't permanently damaged relations between Cerberus and the drell. As much as she disliked it, she was stuck with Cerberus as a benefactor; wielding their prejudices as a background didn't exactly help her conversations with the non-human crew.

"Where shall I put my things?" Thane continued politely. "I'd prefer someplace dry, if anything is available."

A slight ping echoed as EDI popped up to help. "The area near the life support plant on the crew deck tends to be slightly more arid than the rest of the ship."

"Ah. An AI? My thanks," he answered, bowing slightly.

Unsure as to whether he was bowing to EDI or her, Shepard gave a slight nod regardless. If anyone questioned it, she could just say her neck hurt. Or she could just tell them to shut up._ I really need a break from this saving the galaxy business. Or maybe I just need some damn coffee_, she thought to herself as the assassin left the room.

"He seems quite civil," EDI noted before her hologram flickered out.

Shepard turned to face Jacob, reigning in her frustration with him so EDI wouldn't return to comment on how uncivil she was in comparison. "We need all the help we can get. He's not what I expected in an assassin. He may surprise you."

"Yeah. And he may not." Jacob threw the words at her like a pouting child before sauntering out of the conference. Room. Shepard wanted to throw something at him. Too bad Cerberus wasn't big on decoration. _Maybe Jacob would look better with a potted plant broken over his fat head_. Karina couldn't help but chuckle at that image.

After she'd had a short nap to restore her frazzled nerves, Karina stood in front of the door for Life Support, biting her lip. How was she supposed to welcome Thane properly after Jacob had been so hostile? Realizing that standing around like a stalker wasn't going to seem very welcoming either—well at least not in a positive way—she pressed the control panel and entered.

Thane was seated at the table, back straight, hands folded. He was the picture of calm. Karina tried to remember the last time she'd been that worry free. She instantly regretted it as her mind jumped back to the Citadel during those short months she'd spent with Kaidan, the two of them doing a terrible job of trying to appear professional around others when all they really wanted was to get back to their apartment and—she stopped herself abruptly.

"Do you need something?" Thane asked, not turning around.

Shepard reddened slightly, embarrassed that her relapse had taken up enough time to warrant Thane to speak first. "Got a minute to talk?" she ventured.

"Certainly," he answered, gesturing towards the seat across from him.

Shepard settled down and looked at the table a moment before starting. How exactly do you apologize for beliefs that aren't your own? She didn't agree with Cerberus; in fact she'd killed dozens of their ilk. Glancing up and seeing Thane's black eyes regarding her with expectancy, she recovered and tried smiling a bit. "Look, I uh, wanted to apologize for earlier. About Jacob, I mean."

"No need, Shepard. I understand that you do not share his views."

Karina cocked a brow at him. "You're right. I don't. But we just met a few hours ago."

"I doubt you would have allowed me to join your squad if you truly had such an issue with nonhumans. I do not see you bowing down to anyone easily."

Shepard smirked. "You got me there."

"Also I could not help but notice your peculiar expressions when Mr. Taylor was speaking. It gave me the distinct impression that given the choice you would not have recruited him."

"That obvious, huh?" When Thane only gave a slight smile and a nod, she laughed openly. "But really, the rest of the crew isn't so bad," Shepard insisted. She paused before admitting, "Well, Miranda's pretty catty too actually." Another pause. "I'm… not doing a very good job at welcoming you, am I?"

Thane shrugged, his smile intact despite her poor hospitality. "I have received harsher welcomes."

Karina smirked. "Given your line of work I'm not entirely surprised."

* * *

There you are! It's rare that I write actual game dialogue. It was interesting to try it out. Also, I apologize for any inconsistencies. This Shep went through some character changes (appearance, class, name) since I started a new playthrough. She's also a bit sassier :) I've got a crapload of chapters left to post, so let me know what you think!


	2. Attraction

AN: Well, how about that, another chapter after like what, two days? I just figured I should keep this story rolling since I have a lot left to post. I forgot to give a warning to Jacob-lovers before the last chapter that I would be hating on him severely. So for this time: beware, Miranda-lovers, for I do not like her and her ridiculous outfits!

* * *

Chapter Two: Attraction

Commander Shepard watched in awe as Thane nimbly leapt over the crate they had been previously using as cover, dodged fire from Eclipse mercs, and swiftly lodged several bullets into their skulls at an extremely close range, all within seconds. It was their first mission together, and Shepard was ashamed to admit that she'd been staring at her newest team member with an odd mixture of respect and… well, she wasn't entirely sure what the other component was, but she knew it was inappropriate.

"To your left, Shepard," barked Miranda, jolting her out of her musings and back into her position as commander.

_Way to go, Kar_, she berated herself as she gunned down her attackers. _It wouldn't be the first time you've daydreamed during battle_, a small, sad part of her thought. But she pushed away those thoughts with more gunfire. Besides, she couldn't help herself―the man was amazing in battle; that was an obvious fact. It was strictly professional admiration, nothing more.

At least, that's what she was telling herself. Right up until the moment when she found herself pinned underneath him, his muscular body pressed enticingly against her own.

"My apologies, Shepard," Thane breathed, his delightfully rasping voice tickling her ear. "You were standing directly in the path of a rocket launcher."

Karina just nodded wordlessly, hoping that her face would not remain this red permanently.

A small "ahem" came from Miranda. "Shall we move on, then? I wasn't aware it was naptime."

_Bitch_, Shepard thought darkly as Thane's weight lifted off her. She privately reconsidered if the condescending Cerberus agent was worth all this trouble. _It's for her long-lost sister, you jerk_, reminded her conscience, and her fury subsided slightly.

The assassin offered his hand to assist her and she took it gratefully. "Sorry you had to save my ass," she grinned sheepishly.

A small smile crossed his face, one of the first she'd seen on him. "It was no trouble at all, Shepard." He continued through the now clear area and Shepard was amazed at his ability to act like they had not just been in an altogether too intimate position.

_Probably because _his_ mind isn't swimming around in the gutter,_ her mind chastised herself for the third time in a row.

Miranda glanced at Shepard's shocked expression and chuckled. "I'm sorry, perhaps I was interrupting _playtime_," she grinned mockingly.

Unbeknownst to most people, there is a small part of Shepard that occasionally flares up when she is provoked and offers deliciously devious options, such as telling someone to kiss her ass or pushing someone against a wall with a pistol to get information. At the moment, this aggressive alter ego imagined what it would be like to punch the stuck-up bitch in her perfect face. Then the real Shepard reemerged from the rage and told herself to calm down.

But she did allow herself to dole out one stinging remark: "I don't know why I'm bothering to hunt down _another_ Lawson girl when one perfect little princess is bad enough."

* * *

Yes, this chapter is a bit short. The next one's pretty long though. And hilarious! It's one of my favorites, really. Many thanks to my reviewers, you guys really know how to make a returning author feel welcomed! :)


	3. Bro Code

AN: Can you tell I'm excited about this chapter? Probably, considering it's only been two days since the last one was posted. Today's chapter focuses less on hating (sort of...;)) and more on friendship (yay! :D)!

* * *

Chapter Three: Bro Code

Shepard was in a great mood as she entered the Eternity bar. She'd just recruited the Justicar and she'd discovered a perfect squad combination in the process. While her biotics were certainly strong enough to hold their own, it was extremely helpful to have Thane's warp available along with Garrus's overloading skills to deplete those pesky enemy shields. Combat tactics aside, Karina was more impressed with their ability to keep her spirits up. It was certainly an improvement from when she was forced to pal around with Little Miss Perfect Princess and Sassy McPrejudice-Pants—err, Miranda and Jacob. Karina shook her head at her rudeness and tried to remind herself that at least Miranda had become a little nicer lately.

Even if she'd started to warm up to the Cerberus agents, she knew that her new squad was perfect. The former C-Sec agent always seemed to have a humorous observation, and the assassin's occasional snarky comments just made them all the funnier. It was interesting to see Thane drop his stoic appearance and crack a wise one, occasionally at the commander's expense.

At the moment, her companions were following their commander, silently wondering why she was humming and eying a kiosk that was lined with waiting drinks.

"I take it you made some plans for this evening, commander?" the turian finally asked as Shepard came to a stop.

Karina grinned at them sheepishly. "The service here is nice and I wasn't planning on heading out 'til tomorrow anyway. I figured between finding Justicars, long lost sisters, and saving the galaxy we've earned a few drinks. C'mon, they're on me."

The two teammates looked at each other briefly before Garrus answered with a shrug. "Ah, what the hell—I'm not gonna turn down free drinks."

"Attaboy, Garr," Karina laughed, patting him on the back as they settled down at a table.

* * *

About an hour later Shepard was holding her sides, though for once it was not from receiving a few slugs in battle, but from laughter.

"It's a serious question!" Garrus insisted, struggling to be heard over the commander's guffaws and Thane's rumbling chuckles. "Have you _seen _Miranda? I don't care _how_ screwed up you are, no father would genetically enhance their daughter with _those_ things!"

Karina managed to gasp out a reply between her laughter. "But then the real question is whether Cerberus put them there or if she _requested _the procedure. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Maybe the Illusive Man just wanted something to look at," Garrus snickered. "I bet those cybernetic eyes of his come in handy with her. A few mods, and _bam_, you've got x-ray vision." He emphasized the word "bam" by hitting his chest and Shepard nearly spit out her drink with more laughter.

"I must admit I am curious as to how she fights efficiently with such… appendages." Thane observed, sipping his drink.

"It's a real concern," Karina agreed as she gulped down more liquor. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Hey, wait a minute… When I first woke up on that Cerberus station…combat was really challenging at first. Especially running. And the other day I was getting fitted for new civvies and…and they didn't fit in certain places." Her face blanched as she blurted out her realization. "That bitch inflated my tits!"

The table exploded in fits of laughter, drawing quite a few glances from neighboring patrons. Shepard laughed along with them, despite her initial embarrassment at discovering her more recent developments. She sighed happily as their laughter gradually died down. Sometimes it was nice to pretend that the Collectors weren't an immediate threat, to just enjoy a few drinks with your friends before—suddenly a sharp sensation in her bladder reminded her exactly how many drink she'd had.

"I'll be right back, boys," Karina announced as she stood slowly. "I haven't had a drink in a long time, so I'm afraid liquor goes right through me."

"Of course," Garrus chuckled. "How else do you think I was able to get away with having that entire conversation?"

"Curse my double metabolism," Karina muttered sarcastically.

"Ah, that's right. Those biotics of yours help everything go down faster, eh Blue?"

"Blue?" Thane inquired, glancing at Shepard, who had on another embarrassed smile.

"It's Garrus's idea of a clever nickname," she explained, rolling her eyes.

"Our commander had a bit of a shady past," Garrus continued for her. "Ran with a gang, the Reds. Nothing too extreme; I'm surprised she lost her alcohol tolerance though. But she's still got a bit of their mouth."

Shepard muttered something under her breath before realizing that she wasn't exactly helping her case.

"Anyway, then she put on the Alliance blues and she straightened up. And there's her biotics too."

"If we're done discussing my silly nicknames, I have enough piss in me to fill the Presidium lakes," she tossed over her shoulder as she walked away.

As Garrus chomped on another nut from the little red bowl in front of him he noticed Thane's eyes seemed to be rather preoccupied. He followed his gaze and was not surprised to find that they were focused on the commander's ass. The alcohol must have loosed him up as well. "Careful, Thane. Stare any harder and you'll turn her ass red again."

Thane opened his mouth to retort before quickly shutting it. Surprised at this frank admission of his guilt, the turian leaned forward, mandibles clicking conspiratorially. "So? Any intentions there, Thane?"

Thane blinked a few times, his face unreadable even to a former cop. Finally he answered slowly. "I… apologize. I didn't mean to offend."

"Offend?"

"Perhaps I misread your relationship with Shepard," the drell explained, idly running his finger along the rim of his glass. "I have no desire to cause trouble."

"What the hell are you talking abou—?" His mandibles twitched with confusion before it dawned on him and his head began to shake furiously. "Oh. _Ohhh. _Oh, no. No way. Don't get me wrong; she's great—hell of fighter, generally pleasant, but… She's ah, not my type, really."

When Thane didn't respond, Garrus glanced around before continuing, "But between you and me… I don't think she'd mind if _you_, ah, 'investigated her enhancements' more thoroughly, if you know what I mean."

The drell perked up, a smile twitching at his lips. "Really now?"

Garrus chuckled. _Oh this guy has it bad_. "Definitely. See, Shepard plays this game with someone she likes. It's called the stairs game." He stopped to take another drink and noted smugly that Thane was hanging on his every word. "Ever notice that she always sends _you _down the stairs first?"

Thane paused, his eyes flashing in a way that told Garrus that he was reliving a memory, probably a recent battle. "Yes. But I had assumed that was a tactical decision. I snipe out the more formidable enemies before the rest of the squad barges in."

The turian shook his head. "Let's just say she was doing exactly what you were doing a few minutes ago—'giving you the eye', is the human term for it, I think."

"Thank you for this information, my friend. It is… invaluable." He smirked slightly before a look of confusion crossed his face. "May I ask how you were able to recognize this game of hers? Clearly I was not the first to…gain her attention."

Garrus sighed. _No. Telling him about Alenko is Shepard's responsibility, not mine_. He wasn't about to get _that_ involved in their relationship, no matter how happy he was for his teammates. He opened his mouth to speak when his eyes caught on a pale-faced Shepard stumbling out of the bathroom.

Thane followed his gaze and stood up immediately. "Shepard. Are you alright?"

Karina shook her head before putting her hand over her mouth. "Ok. So for the record, shaking your head while nauseous is a bad idea," she croaked.

"C'mon, Blue, you've had enough drinks tonight," Garrus said gently as they quickly moved to her side, offering their assistance. "Let's get you back to the Normandy."

Unfortunately Shepard's immediate reaction was to nod, which sent her stumbling against the drell, who caught her with ease. Red-faced, she quickly rearranged herself so her arm was draped across Thane's shoulder and her other hand rested on Garrus's forearm. Her companions shared a knowing look before slowly escorting their fearless leader back to the ship. She only threw up once.

* * *

The next day was hell. The stress of command added to the burning sunlight of Haestrom and a hangover that would piss off a krogan had turned Shepard into a mess. She needed a pick-me-up. Her tired gray eyes scanned the battlefield before alighting upon a crate that was a level below them.

"Thane, could you go check out that crate while I finish hacking this PDA?" she asked politely.

Thane paused a moment before nodding silently. He seemed to go down the stairs deliberately slowly and Karina wondered if she was imagining it. She mentally shrugged, content to enjoy the extra time spent staring at his ass. Hopefully Garrus would be otherwise occupied. Suddenly a slight cough forced her eyes to reluctantly leave their happy place. Karina felt her heart sink as her eyes slowly rose to meet Thane's. He'd turned his head to look back at her and was currently wearing a most peculiar expression. "I…" she stammered, desperately searching for a reasonable excuse. "I thought I saw blood on your pants."

The assassin smirked as he continued down the stairs. "Perhaps that seemingly useless crate will contain some stain remover."

Stifled laughter erupted behind her and Karina spun on her heel, her eyes glaring down her turian companion. "You told him about the stairs game?" she hissed angrily. "Fuck, what _else_ did you mention, you ass?"

Garrus managed to stop his silent laughter long enough to hold up his talons innocently. "Sorry Commander. I'm not at liberty to share that information. I believe the term is… 'bro code'?"

* * *

It's funny, during my first playthrough of ME1 and even ME2, I could not for the life of me understand the obsession with Garrus. And while his fairly attractive voice wasn't _nearly_ enough to distract me from Thane's super attractive voice, I did grow to appreciate him, if not at least for his occasional funny remarks and the fact that he and Thane made an all around badass squad. Fun times with the dream team :) Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! You guys are the reason I update so quickly! And I don't have a life. Yeah, that helps too.


	4. Intriguing

**AN:** Question: Oh hey, is she really updating two nights in a row? Answer: Yep! I shall most likely be busy tomorrow evening, so hopefully you will enjoy this early update for tonight. Also, this chapter is tiny. What is in this chapter, you ask? More Garrus!

* * *

Chapter Four: Intriguing

_A _start_? What the hell were you thinking?_ Karina ran her hand through her hair as she mindlessly grabbed a chocolate bar when Gardner had his back turned. She chewed slowly as she walked, trying to think over what just happened. Thane had been a great friend thus far. _He's dependable, hard-working, good at his job, good-looking_—Karina shook herself and crammed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth. She needed to talk to someone about this.

* * *

"You busy, Garr?" she asked as she entered the main battery.

"Not really," the turian answered, glancing at his commander. Seeing her frowning and slightly chocolate-smudged lips, he knew instantly there was a problem. "What's up, Blue?"

Shepard sighed and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "I just finished talking to Thane. And I said something that… that maybe I shouldn't have."

"Is he upset?"

"No, he was… ok with it." _He was more than okay with it_. She recalled the way he'd looked at her, and shivered a little.

"I'm not following you, Shepard," Garrus admitted, shaking his head in confusion. "What's the problem here?"

"What do you think the word 'intriguing' means?" Shepard blurted out.

"Don't you think a dictionary would be better suited for that kind of question?" Garrus crossed his arms impatiently.

Karina sighed and realized she was just going to have to tell the whole story. "I was talking to Thane about his wife. She died about ten years ago. And he told me that I was the only friend he'd made in ten years." She paused and bit her lip. "And… and I said that was 'a start'."

"Ah," Garrus muttered. He could see where this was going. "Permission to speak freely, commander?"

"Please, Garr, you know this isn't really even a military ship," Shepard laughed bitterly. "But yeah, go ahead."

"How are things with Alenko?" he asked quietly, preparing himself for the worst. He'd avoided the subject entirely, even when he saw the lieutenant commander become furious with her on Horizon.

"I don't…" Karina started softly. "I don't know. He sent me a message after Horizon, y'know. Nothing committed—nothing with Kaidan ever is—but I think he wants to keep trying to…"

Garrus nodded, letting her off the hook for now. "Look, Shepard, I don't know all the details on this. And frankly, I don't _want_ to know all the details. Relationships aren't exactly my strong suit. But I _do_ know no that matter how noncommittal Alenko seems, it's only because he's scared. I'm willing to bet he still cares for you. And—" he chuckled as he continued, "—I may be breaking the 'bro-code' by telling you this, but I happen to know for a fact that Thane cares about you too. If he said you were intriguing, then he meant it."

He could've sworn he saw her cheeks redden as she nodded slightly, but he decided not to tease her about it given her delicate condition. "Thanks, Garr," she finally said. "I need to think this over, but it was good to talk about it."

"No problem, Blue," Garrus replied kindly. He couldn't resist poking a little fun, however. Their conversation had been entirely too serious for his liking. "As long as you two don't make slobbering noises out in the field, I think it'll work out."

Karina slugged him on the shoulder, pretending not to wince when she hit his armor. "Good to know I won't be breaking up the dream team."

* * *

**AN:** Anybody else remember the mildly creepy look Thane gives when you tell him you're interested? It kind of cracked me up-not that I was complaining at the time, mind you. I figured Shepard would need a little chat after all that open flirting and I like to think that she and Garrus are like siblings. They trust each other with anything, especially advice. Anyway, thanks mucho to all of those lovely reviewers :) Next chapter: some girl talk, since we've thus far been chatting with the bros.


	5. Chick Flick

**AN**: Look, I had time for a post after all! Mostly because I love this chapter and wanted to see what ya'll think! :)

* * *

Chapter Five: Chick Flick

A sudden buzz sounded from her door, causing Shepard to awaken with a very undignified snort. She must have fallen asleep at her desk again. Karina stretched as she trudged over to the door, not sure whether she should be grateful that the unknown visitor had saved her from having neck problems tomorrow, or annoyed that they'd ruined a perfectly good catnap.

When she palmed the door control console, she took a step back. In front of here were all of her female squad members—Miranda, Tali, Samara and even Jack—decked out in their sleepwear. Tali and Jack looked mostly the same, although Jack had shed her cargos for sweatpants and Tali had abandoned a few belts and pockets from her suit. Samara had on a slightly less shiny suit that Shepard supposed was more comfortable than that red cat-suit she normally wore. She wasn't too surprised at Miranda's skimpy nightie until her eyes trailed down to her feet._ So my entire female crew is standing at my door. And one of them is wearing _bunny slippers. _What the hell is going on?_

"Uh, hello," Karina finally managed.

"I thought it'd be good for us to get to know each other a little better," Miranda explained as she slipped past her startled commander. "You know, raise morale and whatnot with a little girl time. Jack wasn't sold on the idea at first, but we managed to drag her up here."

"Uh, I'm right here, princess," Jack spat, obviously annoyed with this whole affair.

"I admit, I too was surprised," mentioned Samara.

"Sorry, _what_?" Shepard asked as the women plopped on her couch. _Oh God. They brought _blankets. _I'm having a godamm _sleepover.

"I brought a few good movies," Miranda offered, lifting her omni-tool. Shepard saw a pink hologram of a movie poster rise from her arm and almost shuddered in horror.

"Me too!" chirped Tali.

Samara lifted a large bottle. "And I have managed to secure some wine for the occasion." Shepard wondered where in that Code of hers does it mention alcohol consumption, but didn't press the matter.

"I swiped some extra food from Gardner on my way up," Jack shrugged, trying to seem uninterested as she waved around a bag of marshmallows.

Shepard's mind was reeling. Finally she shrugged helplessly and accepted the marshmallows. She wasn't about to pass up marshmallows; they were her favorite.

After a few minutes of obligatory conversation about the mission and failed suggestions by Miranda to braid hair (none of the women had long enough hair —or any hair at all), the group settled on watching one of the Cerberus agent's movies. It was an asari film about the complicated love between a rugged tough-guy human and a compassionate asari. Karina could literally feel her eyes glazing over as she munched on marshmallows and pretended to sip her wine. Her last encounter with alcohol was still fresh on her mind and she had no intention of slipping up here.

"He's cute isn't he?" Miranda nudged her with her elbow.

Shepard resisted the urge to scoot away. She wasn't good at this female bonding thing. "Huh?"

"The man in the movie, of course," the Cerberus agent answered, rolling her eyes as if every woman in the galaxy should obviously be falling at the man's feet.

"Oh. I, uh, I guess so," Karina shrugged. Truth be told, she wasn't paying much attention. She'd been busy imagining how funny it would be when she told Garrus and Thane about the team's earlier attempt to girl-ify the commander with makeup other than her trusty chapstick. But when she gave her noncommittal answer, every head whipped around to focus on her.

"Oh come _on, _Shepard," Tali giggled. "He's not even my species and I wouldn't mind taking off my helmet for him."

Samara nodded. "It is men like that that used to make me question the Code."

Even Jack piped up. "He's a looker, Shep. You'd have to be real fucked up not to want him. And I'm pretty much the definition of fucked up."

"Obviously the commander's mind is on something else," Miranda grinned as she paused the movie. "Or some_one_ else."

"What?" Shepard yelped quickly. Too_ quickly. Oh crap. They're onto me now._

Indeed the looks on their faces became almost predatory when they realized that Shepard was holding out on them. Miranda grinned, her perfect teeth looking more like fangs to Karina as she realized her predicament. "So who is he?"

"Who?" She wasn't going to talk; there was nothing to say. _Thane and I have a strictly professional relationship. And I stare at his ass. Occasionally. And he knows about it and lets it continue. Okay, so maybe it's not so professional._

"Is it Jacob?" Jack asked, eyeing Miranda for her reaction.

Karina balked at the suggestion. "Oh god, no. Jeez. Why would you even _think_ that?"

The convict shrugged and tossed up another marshmallow with her biotics before devouring it. "The man's built. Just saying."

Miranda smiled knowingly. "Ah, but we've already learned something. Shepard did _not_ deny that there is someone special to her, only that that someone isn't Jacob."

_Shit._ Karina crammed another marshmallow into her mouth. _Nope. Nothing. Not going to admit it. There's nothing to admit, really._

"What about Alen—" Tali started before Karina shut her down with a death glare and a firm shake of her head.

"I sense a sob story," Jack grinned.

Shepard's eyes gleamed with fury. She did _not_ want to discuss that yet and certainly not here. "There isn't one. I liked a guy, I died, it didn't work out. That's it."

There was a small silence until Samara finally spoke. "I believe I know who Shepard's man of interest is." All eyes swiveled towards her. "As you all know, when we were pursuing my daughter on Omega, Shepard had to capture Morinth's attention at a club. This meant going in unarmed and alone." She paused for emphasis before continuing. "You should have seen the look on the assassin's face when he discovered the plan."

Karina blushed furiously. She recalled how Thane had wished her luck before she'd entered. His voice had seemed huskier than usual as he'd murmured a prayer for Arashu's protection on her mission.

"When the commander left, Thane pulled me aside," Samara continued. "He questioned my judgment to send her in with such few reinforcements and demanded that he be allowed to enter the club as well. I finally consented, deciding that his assassin skills could come in handy for tracking them. He watched from a distance, completely invisible, even to me. But I know he was there, Shepard."

The other women looked at Shepard expectantly, who only coughed awkwardly. "Thanks for that…_lovely_ story, Samara." She glanced at the clock and pretended to yawn. "Well ladies, it's getting late. Maybe we should head to sleep—"

"I'm sorry, I have to ask," Miranda interrupted, holding up a hand. "Why him? Maybe it's my preference for humans getting in the way, but you have other options."

Shepard didn't need Miranda to tell her that she'd been through her files. No doubt there was a fat stack of warnings from Anderson about her and the lieutenant. Karina glanced at the clock again, this time with a slight smile on her face.

"Where to start?"

* * *

Thane's eyelids flew open, startled by the soft buzzing of his door. He realized that he'd drifted to sleep during his meditations. Another knock kept him from returning to his rather pleasant desert dream, so he crossed the room to answer.

"Sorry about the time," said Garrus. "Joker paged me. Said there was something we'd want to see up in the cockpit."

"Of course," Thane nodded, wondering just what exactly could be happening that was so interesting.

* * *

"Get this," Joker explained excitedly as the two friends entered the cockpit. "Apparently it's not against any regs here to monitor conversations if it's considered a group meeting or function. Not that I was trying to, but when Miranda let it slip that the girls were having a sleepover in the commander's room, I couldn't resist."

"Miranda set this up?" Garrus laughed disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Joker snickered. "Turns out she _does _have a soul. And bunny slippers, apparently, if the audio feed is to be believed."

"May I ask why I was called?" Thane placed his arms behind his back. "I don't think Shepard would appreciate us spying on her."

"Well there's his eyes…"

His heart skipped a beat. That was Shepard's voice.

"They're black." Definitely Miranda.

"No, see, if he opens both sets of lids they're more like olive green."

"Ah," Thane nodded. "I see now why this would interest me." A tiny smile appeared on his face as he settled down to listen.

* * *

**AN**: Fun times, no? I kind of forgot about inviting Kelly Chambers until the chapter was already written, so my apologies to any Kelly fans! I feel quite silly for neglecting her. But then she might psychoanalyze everybody. Or "dance" for them. Awkward either way... Next chapter: more marshmallows! And more Thane (of course)! :D Thanks again for the reviews, I love to hear from you guys :)


	6. Marshmallows

**AN**: Hello again! I took a few days off for doing schoolwork, painting, and getting addicted to a book. Fun times! Speaking of said book, I need to finish it tonight, so I'll wrap up this author's note. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six: Marshmallows

A few days later Thane stood a small distance from the kitchen, hesitant to approach the coarse Mess Sergeant. But he knew the kitchen would close soon—if he wanted to get his questions answered he would have to ask now.

"Excuse me," Thane said politely, stepping towards the middle-aged man.

"Can I help you, sir?" Gardner barely looked up, his full attention on the mysterious bubbling liquid that he was stirring briskly. "It's the marinade for tomorrow," he answered briefly as an explanation for his concentration.

"I have a culinary inquiry," the assassin began uneasily. "Do we have any 'olives'?" Shepard's description of him was still fresh in his mind—though technically for him _everything _was always fresh in his mind. Although she'd eventually been persuaded to describe other parts of him to her companions (he'd learned just how many times Shepard had played the stairs game with him), Thane found himself interested in the term 'olive green.'

"You're in luck," the cook smiled, pausing his stirring to fish around in the storage unit. "The commander made a quick run to the store for me when we docked here. She bought a few delicacies, mostly just marshmallows. She's got a damn addiction to those things, y'know. Anyway, she grabbed a jar of olives too. Don't know why, it's not like we make that many gourmet sandwiches around here."

Thane accepted the olives graciously, eyeing the mysterious white puffballs that he'd called 'marshmallows'. He recalled how Jack had complained about Shepard depleting her supply of mashmallows the other night. "May I try some… 'marshmallows' as well?" The word felt strange on his tongue.

Gardner's nose wrinkled. "You've got some strange tastes, boy. But seeing as it's you out there fighting Collectors and not me, go ahead and take whatever you like." He laughed good-naturedly as he handed Thane a small bowl for him to fill as he pleased.

The drell thanked him and took his prize back to his quarters.

* * *

Shepard couldn't sleep. She paced the room anxiously, trying to burn off some energy. Suddenly her stomach rumbled. _I'm obviously not getting to sleep any time soon. Maybe a midnight snack will calm me down. Hopefully most of the crew has gone to bed by now_. She glanced at the time and then down at her pajamas, which consisted of a large sweatshirt and some shorts. Her stomach rumbled again, more insistent this time. _Screw it; I'm starving, _she decided with a shrug as she headed towards the elevator.

Meanwhile, Thane's long fingers carefully picked up an olive and examined its shiny exterior. Curiously, he popped it in his mouth. His face immediately contorted and a noise of displeasure escaped from deep in his throat.

Karina paused wide-eyed, a marshmallow halfway to her open mouth. She'd heard a strange, low-pitched noise. Anxious that she would be caught filching junk food in her pajamas, she carefully padded back towards the elevator. Just as her hand was reaching for the control panel, however, she heard a suppressed cough emanating from life support.

Shepard stared at the door to life support for a few moments, wondering if she should intrude. The elevator doors grew tired of waiting for her as they slowly slid shut. _Maybe I should just… make sure he's all right,_ she told herself as her feet seemed to move themselves towards Thane's quarters. Karina moved to palm the door console when she realized she was still holding a marshmallow in a death grip. Shaking her head with embarrassment, she chomped it down to calm herself. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm with this guy for at least twelve hours a day, running around the galaxy, shooting bad guys, occasionally getting drunk…I should _not_ be this nervous._ Shepard popped another puffball in her mouth and firmly pressed the console to announce her presence.

The door opened almost immediately, revealing a startled Thane who was holding a small bowl. "Shepard?" He paused and licked his lips. "Is there something you need?"

Karina tried not to stare at his mouth—she really did. It took all of her discipline to stop herself from thinking about the way his tongue had just ran over his full lips and force her eyes back down to the bag of marshmallows she was cradling in her arms. "I was just getting a snack… And then I heard a noise. You okay?"

"Ah. Yes, I was just having a small snack of my own," he replied, nodding towards his bowl.

Karina leaned forward slightly to inspect his bowl. A small small sea of marshmallows lay peppered with what appeared to be slimy olives. _What the—?_ "You've got some uh… _interesting _eating habits there, Krios."

"In all honesty I haven't tried either of these foods," Thane told her.

"I admire your sense of adventure," she chuckled, "but those foods aren't exactly meant to be eaten together."

"Oh." The drell looked at his bowl, frowning slightly. "My apologies. I have never been an expert on human eating habits."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Curiosity," he answered briefly.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow at his quick response but did not investigate it further. _Get over yourself,_ she scolded her suspicious self. _It's not like he spied on you to find out your favorite food or anything, jeez._

"Please, come in." He stepped back to allow her to enter his quarters and to stop her internal monologue from progressing further.

"Thanks," she smiled as they settled into their customary seats at the table. "So what did you think?"

"The olive was… less than desirable," he answered truthfully, shaking his head.

Karina laughed as she selected another marshmallow. "Yeah, I'm not too big of a fan either. I think Mordin requested them, oddly enough. Now the _marshmallows_…those are heavenly." She tossed one in her mouth and a look of sheer bliss crossed her face.

After she'd swallowed the delicious morsel she handed Thane a marshmallow from her bag. "I think your olives contaminated that batch," she explained as he accepted the treat.

"So?" Shepard insisted as he chewed slowly.

"I can see why you are addicted, Shepard."

"How'd you learn about my bad habit?" she asked with narrowed eyes and a slight smirk, trying to ignore her burning cheeks. _Maybe I should take off my sweatshirt—oh crap. I only have a sportsbra underneath this. _She self-consciously adjusted the large, loose collar of her sweatshirt, worried that too much skin might show._ I _have_ to get some actual pajamas._

"I have my sources," Thane replied to her suspicious look.

"Gardner ratted me out when he gave you those, didn't he?"

"He may have let it slip."

"Damn." She laughed a little as she leaned back in her chair. _See? Perfectly reasonable explanation, Kar. _"I suppose we all have our strange habits though, right?"

He nodded. "I, for example, prefer to sit with my back to the wall when in public."

"But that could be an issue of safety," Karina pointed out. "I mean it's not something silly like maybe…saying om nom when you pick up heat clips out in the field." She grinned even as she felt her blush increase. _Did I really just admit that? Oh god, I did. Why did I do that?_

"'Om nom'?" Thane cocked his head in curiosity and Shepard had to bit her lip to contain a giggle.

_Oh god, that's just adorable. Okay, cool it, Kar. _"Y'know, om nom." She ate a marshmallow as she repeated the phrase to illustrate her point.

The drell nodded his understanding, the amusement on his face evident. "I had assumed you were just muttering to yourself."

Shepard laughed and leaned forward in a confiding fashion. "Okay, how about this for a dumb habit? I occasionally feel the intense need to weave in and out through those beams up in the CIC."

Thane chuckled softly. "Obviously that is also for safety reasons. You are merely keeping your athletic skills sharp."

Shepard smirked and glanced at the bag of marshmallows. "Clearly my health is my utmost concern." Her heart suddenly sank as she remembered his condition. There was a pause before she quietly began; "I was planning on finding your son tomorrow."

"Thank you for taking the time for this," he replied quietly. "I have long accepted my death—but when loved ones are involved the effect is much worse, I'm afraid." Suddenly his eyes widened and Shepard realized that he was falling into one of his memories. "_Feet patter down the hall. I automatically crouch. Tense. Ready. Tiny hands grasp my legs. Tears on his face. I ask what's wrong. He sniffles and whispers, 'please don't die…'"_

Thane snapped back to reality, shaking his head in the silence that followed his involuntary speech. "I apologize. That…that was the day I was diagnosed with Kepler's Syndrome."

Karina was speechless. How was she supposed to come up with a reply to such a poignant memory? It had even drawn tears to her eyes. Shepard shivered slightly; she'd only known Thane for a few months and now the thought of his death made her want to cry, an extremely rare occurrence for her. After she shoved down the unfamiliar urge to sob, Karina wordlessly offered him another marshmallow. _Oh, real sentimental, Kar,_ she berated herself for her ineptitude at comforting him. _Cause obviously_ _junk food can cure _any_thing._

Thane reached to her small offer with a smile, but as soon as their hands brushed, he instead opted to wrap his large hands around her small one.

Karina flushed once again for a brief moment before using her free hand to pluck the surrounded marshmallow from their entwined fingers and popping it into her mouth. "Sorry," she murmured as both of her hands now joined with his. "Couldn't resist."

As she relished in the surprisingly warm comfort of his hands, Karina realized why she enjoyed visiting the assassin so much. It was his _company_. It was the freeing feeling of knowing that he didn't expect her to keep the conversation constantly moving—and when there _was_ a conversation, she now knew that she could literally talk about anything and still feel comfortable around the assassin. There was no such thing as an awkward silence with Thane; it was either good, if not occasionally embarrassing, conversation or comfortable quiet. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. Karina noted how well their hands fit together, despite their obvious differences. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion hit Shepard with full force. She tried to stifle a yawn, but Thane's keen eyes noticed it.

"It's getting late, Shepard, he said in an almost parental tone. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

Shepard rolled her eyes a little. "Yes, mother," she joked as she reluctantly pulled her hand from his and stood up. Thane stood and walked her to the door, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

She turned to say goodbye. "I'm sorry if I kept you up."

Thane shook his head and smiled. "It was my pleasure, Shepard."

Karina left for her quarters and the drell leaned against the doorway thoughtfully, watching her depart. For the first time in a long time, he found himself looking forward to living rather than dying.

* * *

**AN**: Okay now that you've made it, let me admit that this was my least favorite chapter. Mainly cause it was a combination of several shorter chapters and to me it looks funny. I originally had page breaks between the changes in perspective, but it looked even stranger. But who knows, maybe it was alright to you. I will completely understand criticism on this chapter though. (Not that I don't accept it normally; I'll just agree wholeheartedly on any problems you have with this one.) Okay, shutting up now. Back to my book! :D Oh, and next chapter: a night out for the crew!


	7. Karma

**AN:** Thanks for the encouragement on the last chapter :) I feel much better about it sucking less now! And I'm also grateful that many of you indulge in my silly habits too ;) So what lies ahead in this chapter? Humor! Vengeance! Humorous vengeance! And Shrios of course :D Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Karma

"What do you think, boys?"

Thane's large black eyes stared openly as he absorbed this unique version of his commander. Shepard was wearing form-fitting jeans, a white button-up blouse that allowed a lovely amount of cleavage to peek through, and to his utter surprise, _heels_.

"What's the occasion, Commander?" Jacob managed finally.

Karina grinned deviously. "I'm taking you up on your offer. More or less."

Thane tried to hide his disappointment and disbelief. Shepard was going on a _date_? With _Taylor_?

Thankfully, Shepard caught on to his train of thought and her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Then she shook her head and gave him a sweet smile; it was the kind of smile that reminded him why he'd started to call her siha.

"I believe Mr. Taylor wanted to 'spill some drinks on the Citadel', if that's correct?" Her silver eyes twinkled with mischief and she laughed. "C'mon, the rest of the crew went out for the night and you two are the only ones that stayed on. Well, except Samara. But her Code probably doesn't let her enjoy herself. But let's get out of here, guys."

True, there was the obvious threat of the Collectors, but Shepard had decided to let the crew have a little downtime before setting off again and they'd heartily agreed. She was still waiting on a special order she'd placed at a local store, so this seemed like the perfect time to relax, if only for one night. Originally she'd planned on spending a little time with Thane, but her conscience wouldn't allow her to leave Jacob virtually alone on the Normandy.

Thane chuckled softly. "As you wish, siha."

She eyed him at the use of his new nickname for her in front of another crewmember, but didn't press the matter. Instead she turned around, giving them a glorious view of her backside, and opened the hatch to leave the ship.

* * *

The Black Star seemed especially rowdy that night when the three companions seated themselves at the bar. As Shepard looked around the room, she soon learned why. A large table was currently occupied with an odd assortment of races that could only come from one place: the Normandy.

_It looks like we weren't the only ones who decided to enjoy our time off here_, Shepard thought. "Order some drinks for everyone," Karina said with a wicked grin. "I'll do a little Spectre snooping on our friends over there." And with that, she winked and started to move stealthily towards the table of her unsuspecting comrades.

"Look, all I'm saying is we need some entertainment every once in a while," Joker said as he downed another drink. He absentmindedly wondered how many he'd already had. _Ah hell, I deserve it_, he thought recklessly, deciding in favor of the warm feeling that was growing in his stomach.

"I highly doubt the commander would approve of smuggling dancers onto the ship," Garrus chuckled dryly.

"Who said anything about smuggling?" Joker grinned. "I'm sure the talented ladies of the Normandy would be happy to oblige." He winked obscenely at a flushing Kelly.

"If I wasn't afraid it'd kill you, I'd break every bone in your body," Miranda shot back heatedly.

Joker opened his mouth to form another lewd reply regarding her standard outfit of tight spandex, but another glare from the Cerberus agent quickly shut him up.

"I'd prefer a good fight, anyway," Grunt rumbled. "More involved."

Jack grinned, her booted feet propped up on the table. "Yeah, we clear out the cargo hold, have a few weekly brawls, and everyone buys the winner drinks."

_I guess I'll be short on money for a while_. Joker inwardly swore as he glanced down at his poorly functional legs.

"Not sure that's good idea," chirped Mordin. "Lots of injuries to treat. Not to mention cleanup."

"The doctor is right," Tali agreed with a shudder. "I don't think my immune system can handle so much blood spattered everywhere. That's just asking for trouble."

"So these fights… they're clothing optional right?" Joker grinned. "I'm sure Shepard would agree to that as long as there's a certain _dreamy_ drell involved."

The whole table cracked up, even the more uptight crewmembers. Suddenly, there was a heavy silence at the table and the pilot wondered if he'd finally gone too far and he'd wake up in the med bay covered in bandages. But a quick look around the table showed no anger—only shock and horror.

"Uh, guys?"

More silence. Tali weakly lifted a finger to point at something behind him.

His heart sank and he could feel his life expectancy withering away. "Oh crap. She's right behind me, isn't she?"_ I probably have five seconds before she pulls her pistol on me. Maybe she'll be merciful and just knock me out._

Shepard cleared her throat. "Evening, soldiers. Enjoying yourselves?"

Her smile was grim as Joker's head whipped around to see her. "C-commander!" he stuttered with wide eyes. "We were just…having some drinks…"

"W-would you care to join us, Shepard?" Tali ventured nervously.

"Sure. I prefer to know what people say about me firsthand," she replied dryly.

Garrus shifted uncomfortably. "We meant no disrespect, commander."

"Yeah," Joker smiled weakly, "we were just joking around, honest."

Shepard looked around the table and several nods affirmed this. Finally, she broke out into a smile and plopped down in an empty chair. "So, weekly fights, huh?"

She could feel the table breathe a huge sigh of relief. _Talk about awkward interruptions._

* * *

Meanwhile, more awkwardness was ensuing back at the bar. Apparently the bar had hired a new bartender and this was her first day on the job. Thane cursed his bad luck. The ditzy girl's ineptitude left him stuck with Taylor while their commander was enjoying herself at the table of their comrades.

"So…" Jacob finally spoke. "What do you think of the commander?"

Thane sighed inwardly; and so it starts.

* * *

Shepard felt bad for Thane, stuck up there at the bar with Jacob. No doubt it was very awkward. _But at least he didn't hear what the crew had to say about us earlier,_ she thought with a smile, imagining how the assassin would react to the fact that their attraction for one another was so transparent. She wondered if drell could blush.

"What gives, Shepard?" Jack eyed her. "You haven't had a single drink and you're red as hell. Plus you're just sitting there grinning like an idiot."

Grunt laughed harshly. "Probably thinking about the assassin again."

"_Again_?" Shepard blurted out. Had she been a victim to this dopey smile before? _Some fearless leader I am_, she thought with embarrassment as she pictured herself daydreaming on the battlefield. Although she'd spilled to the girls about her little stairs game, she'd started to be more careful about wandering eyes on the battlefield after she'd nearly fell down the stairs one day due to certain…_distractions_.

The crew exchanged knowing smiles and Mordin offered an answer. "Have noticed…_interesting_ reactions to drell presence. Eyes widen. Cheeks redden. Increased probability of clumsiness."'

Miranda leaned forward with a conspiratorial air. "Is that why you're so dressed up, Shepard? Hoping to impress a certain someone?"

Shepard swallowed as her mind went blank for what seemed like forever. _Come on, Kar, say something!_ Finally, she snapped out of it and tried to laugh in what she hoped was a dismissive manner. "Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "You guys are all dressed differently too."

This was only partially true. While all the human crewmembers had changed to more casual clothes, Grunt, Garrus, Tali, and Mordin retained their standard wear.

Jack rolled her eyes in return. "News flash, Shepard: you're not fooling anyone. I mean, c'mon, you're showing more cleavage than the cheerleader."

Miranda glared back at Jack, but quickly returned to interrogating Shepard. "As much as I hate to agree with Jack, it's true. Planning something special for tonight?"

Karina felt the eyes of the entire crew glued to her burning face. Even Grunt and Jack, ordinarily so distanced, seemed to be interested in her answer. "You guys really need to get a life," she grumbled.

"So it _is_ true?" Miranda pressed on.

Shepard realized with increasing annoyance that her crew wasn't going to just let this go. "Alright, fine! I like the guy! He's very attractive! Maybe even attractive enough for to show some cleavage like every other woman on the team does for once! _Happy_ now?"

It was rare that Shepard allowed herself to lose her temper like that, so she wasn't surprised at the silence that prevailed. Her crewmembers all wore an expression of disbelief coupled with a look of barely concealed laughter. Suddenly, she realized that their eyes were not focused on her, but on something above her.

Her throat went dry. "Shit," she croaked, already knowing who stood behind her. With an extremely red face, the commander turned meekly to see Jacob and Thane standing with two trays full of drinks.

"Uh, hi," she said, waving awkwardly. _Karma is a bitch_, was the only coherent thought that ran through her head. The rest was a strange string of curses that made very little sense; "flap-jacking son of a whale" was her favorite so far.

It was at this moment that Garrus graciously saved her. "Why don't you go get them some chairs, Shepard? I'm sure they're sick of standing around at the bar."

"Yeah, I'll… I'll go do that!" Unfortunately she stood up a little too quickly and her chair backed into Thane's arm, causing him to struggle to keep the drinks upright. One glass slid off and shattered onto the floor. This only increased Shepard's unsteadiness as her heels slipped on the liquid. Her arms flailing for balance, she ended up knocking down another glass, which finally made the floor slippery enough for her to fall against Thane, sending the two of them crashing to the ground along with the tray of drinks.

She ended up on top of him, her eyes wide with shock. "A-are you alright?"

"Aside from the shards of glass that you're pressing into me, I'm perfectly fine," Thane managed through gritted teeth.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," Shepard gasped as she immediately rolled off of him. She yelped with shock and quickly realized why that was _not_ a good idea. Several prickles of pain erupted on her back as glass dug into her own back, stinging with alcohol. Karina bit her lip from the pain and she inwardly swore at her stupidity. _And this is _without _alcohol…_

Thane quickly stood and helped her up. "Come, siha. Let's get you back to the Normandy and get Dr. Chakwas to take a look at you."

"Thanks," Shepard mumbled as Thane carefully put his hand on her shoulder and they began the journey back to the ship.

* * *

When they were safely out of earshot, the entire crew of the Normandy burst into laughter.

"Fifty credits say they hook up," Joker managed between fits of laughter.

"Highly unlikely. Injuries too painful for recreational activity," Mordin replied, crossing his arms.

"I don't think he meant tonight, frog-brain," Jack snickered.

The pilot drained another bottle and leaned back in his chair. "Has anyone ever seen the commander so _mortified_?"

"Not even when she was fighting Sovereign," Tali answered, shaking her head.

Garrus nodded in agreement and chuckled. "And Thane? He seemed pretty shaken up."

"You should've seen him at the bar," Jacob offered. "Poor bastard didn't know what to say when I asked him about her."

Miranda raised a perfect eyebrow at him. "Did he confess anything?"

Her fellow Cerberus agent shook his head. "Not directly. But I can tell there's something going on. Oh sure, he gave your standard 'she's a great leader' answer and all that, but we all know the truth."

"C'mon guys," Joker demanded, holding out his hand. "Help a guy make some credits here."

Jack snorted. "Thanks, but no thanks, flyboy. I don't bet against a sure thing."

Joker slumped in his chair and wished the crew wasn't so observant. _Damn. I could really use the extra cash.

* * *

_

**AN: **Some pretty quick updates, huh? Well get ready for more, cause you can expect to read the consequences of Shepard's embarrassment in tomorrow night's chapter! Oh and I realized today that I forgot to thank my reviewers last post! I am so very rude D: Well I'd like to thank you all very very much :) Ya'll are so encouraging and I truly appreciate it, which is why I always take the time to reply to every review! You guys are awesome :D


	8. Recovery

**AN**: And now the exciting conclusion to last night's hilarity! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Recovery

Karina just wanted to disappear. Her red hair was matted and sticky with the drinks she'd fallen into, her back stung with cuts, her white blouse was stained with blood, and to top it all off, one of her heels was broken, making the embarrassing journey back to the ship much more like a limping trudge. _Cheap-ass borrowed heels, _she thought darkly. _You'd think Miranda would be able to afford something more durable._

Shepard couldn't decide whether Thane's hand resting gently on her shoulder should be on her list of misfortunes. On one hand, she was grateful for his comforting presence. On the other hand, however, she was mortified that he should see her looking so completely disheveled. Then Thane chuckled softly and Karina's fears were confirmed. _He's _laughing_ at me; he thinks I'm a complete idiot. _"Find something amusing, Krios?" she asked dryly.

"You certainly 'spilled some drinks' tonight, siha," the drell grinned.

Shepard burst into laughter, grateful to have a friend like Thane. No doubt the odd pair elicited bewildered looks from passerby as they walked through the wards doubled over with mirth, but Shepard didn't give a damn. Catching her breath, Shepard glanced over at Thane. A broad smile was on his face, an expression that was rare for him, especially in public. Karina desperately wished she could make it stay there for him; someone so kind deserved to be happy.

In her attention to Thane, Shepard failed to notice that she was on a collision course with a sneering Turian. "Out of the way, human," he spat as he bumped her shoulder harshly in an effort to get through the crowd.

Due to her unsteady footing, Karina stumbled towards Thane, who immediately caught her against his chest. Karina cringed at the surprising amount of pain it caused; coupled with a lack of armor and the tender state of her back, the blow had been more than just annoying. "Asshole," she breathed.

Looking up at Thane, she saw that his earlier smile had immediately evaporated. His chest rumbled as he growled towards the retreating back of the rude individual, "I suggest you learn to respect others, especially those who are injured."

"Go fuck yourself," barked back the Turian. "Or is that what your little human is for?"

The assassin's face blackened with anger and Shepard placed a calming hand on his tense arm. "Let him go, Thane. He's not worth it."

Thane glared at the now distant form of the Turian for a few moments, then sighed. "Of course, Shepard. I apologize for letting my anger get the better of me."

"I was pretty pissed myself," Shepard admitted as she reluctantly left the warmth of his chest and stood upright.

Thane paused, looking away slightly. "I also apologize for his…offensive suggestion."

"Think nothing of it." Karina then realized what she'd just said and flushed. "Not that I don't… I mean...You…"_ Let's count how many ways Shepard can embarrass herself tonight! Jeez._

The drell just looked at her as she trailed off in a wordless state of embarrassment, his face unreadable. Then his hand returned to its now customary spot on her shoulder. "We're almost to the ship so you can rest, siha."

_Surely even_ I_ can't cram my foot up my mouth in my sleep,_ Shepard thought as she nodded pitifully.

* * *

Shepard yelped as she lay on her stomach in the Normandy's medbay. She turned her embarrassed face up to see Dr. Chakwas lift her brow at her strange noise.

"That one sounded like a Pomeranian," the older woman teased as she carefully set down another piece of tiny glass she'd retrieved from Shepard's backside. When answered only with a glare from Shepard, she continued. "I believe this is the last one, commander," the doctor reassured her. "Good lord, it's like you crashed into a window factory."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Karina. Where had Thane snuck off to? Surely he too was injured. "What about―"

It was at that moment that Chakwas decided to remove a sizeable piece of glass, eliciting a sharp yell from Shepard: "_THANE_!"

Almost immediately the door to the medbay slid open to reveal the startled drell. "Shepard?" He quickly crossed the room to her, a concerned look on his face. "Are you alright?"

Muffled laughter could be heard from Chakwas and Shepard buried her head in her arms. Here she was, laying face-down and half-naked on a cot, having just yelled out Thane's name loud enough so that everyone on the Citadel was probably looking around in confusion.

"I was just coming to check on you," he said when Shepard didn't reply.

"The commander received some slight cuts, but it's nothing to be concerned about," answered Chakwas, who had recovered from her fits of laughter.

"What about you?" Shepard asked, craning her neck to look up at him. "I wasn't the only one to land in that pile of glass."

"My jacket blocked most of the glass," he admitted. "I only received very minor scratches. I wanted to make sure you were well first."

Karina smiled softly at the assassin. "I appreciate it."

"Nevertheless, I'd like to take a look at your injuries," Chakwas interrupted. "It's best not to risk infection."

"Of course," Thane nodded as he removed his jacket and turned around for the doctor's examination.

As Chakwas checked Thane's well-sculpted back for glass, Shepard quickly sat up and slipped on her shirt. When Chakwas found that his scratches were indeed trivial, she announced that the patients were free to go.

"Thanks doc," Shepard smiled as she got up from the cot.

"Always here to patch you up, commander," Chakwas nodded before grinning sardonically. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. Or should I wait up for the rest of the crew?"

Shepard laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry about them, Doctor. They aren't as accident prone as I am."

As the pair left the medbay together, Shepard looked over at her friend. "Thane?"

"Yes, siha?"

"Thanks for putting up with my shit tonight," she smiled weakly. "You probably don't think too highly of me now, what with me falling down all the time and screaming like an idiot."

Thane shook his head quickly. "Of course not, Shepard. I have always respected you greatly and I will continue to do so." The drell paused to smile gently. "Besides, it feels good to laugh after having spent such a long time without a reason to do so."

Shepard smiled wryly. "So no chance you could forget about tonight?"

The assassin grinned. "Solipsism, siha. It comes in handy when one wants to remember humorous moments as well."

"I don't appreciate being turned into a comedy show for your entertainment, Krios," Shepard shot back as she playfully hit his arm.

"I shall try to resist replaying our moments together, siha."

Something about the way he said that made Karina shiver. She immediately recalled their first conversation about his eidetic memory concerning lovers. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that perhaps he would be replaying her yelled admission of her feelings in the bar tonight. She looked up at the assassin curiously. He had a most intriguing smile on his face and Karina desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

Unfortunately, they had arrived at the door to Life Support; she could no longer examine his face for a clue as to what he'd meant. Shepard tried to push it out of her mind as she said good night. "Thanks again, Thane. We should do this again sometime―minus the injuries of course," she added.

"Of course, siha," he nodded and smiled once more before entering his room.

Karina found herself smiling like an idiot as he left. That smile was much too adorable.

* * *

**AN**: Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to my lovely reviewers! Especially The Outlander, who was kind enough to go back and review the chapters he missed. What a cool guy :) (if anyone catches that Adventure Time reference I will be thoroughly impressed)

Oh and I thought I'd share this Mass Effect related anecdote before I forget it: I was looking at my facebook news feed when I saw a post that said "go team jacob!". I immediately wondered why someone would choose Jacob Taylor as a romance option instead of thinking about werewolves. Be proud ;)


	9. Kid Stuff

**AN:** Woahhh, update! Today's chapter: shameless fluff and more immaturity from our favorite commander! :D

* * *

Chapter Nine: Kid Stuff

"Here you are, Commander," the shopkeeper said cordially as she handed Shepard her shopping bag.

Karina peeked in the bag and her face lit up despite the slight bags under her eyes. It was rather early, but the asari was surprised at her sluggishness. Rough night, maybe?

"This is perfect! He'll love this. Thank you so much," Shepard beamed.

The shopkeeper smiled at her enthused reaction; she loved getting to help customers with tricky orders like this. "Is it his birthday?"

"No, I just wanted to get him something to cheer him up. He tends to get a little stressed," Shepard replied as she paid her the due credits.

The saleswoman paused for a moment. "Is this your nephew or something? I mean, I would think that everyone would know if Commander Shepard had a son―"

Shepard laughed at her assumption. "Would you believe me if I told you that I'm going to share this with a full-grown drell assassin?"

The asari's eyes widened at her statement. "I suppose once you save the galaxy you're entitled to buy silly things at a gift shop."

The woman grinned and left the store, quickly hiding the package from her companions waiting for her outside the shop. She hummed to herself all the way back to the Normandy, glad that she now had something to do when they left the Citadel that night.

Deleia Sanassi shook her head with disbelief as she regarded her terminal. How was she ever going to get her hands on another one of those? "Humans," she muttered to herself, "have the strangest tendencies."

* * *

That evening, as the Normandy pulled out of the Citadel's dock, Thane was greeted with an insistent buzzing at his door. A knowing smile crossed his face; Shepard had become a regular visitor to Thane's quarters. He did not understand how he could possibly be so fascinating, but he was certainly not going to complain that he had the attention of such an intriguing woman. His own fascination with his new friend was also a mystery. He'd become accustomed to being alone, or at the very least, being attracted to women of his own species. Yet every smile that crossed Karina's face seemed to warm him enough to dry his dying lungs.

Whatever the reason, Shepard always seemed to find an excuse to visit him for a few hours. She seemed to enjoy thinking of new things to introduce to Thane. The assassin would often find himself playing cards with her, watching old vids from Earth, or just quietly reading.

When he opened the door, Shepard burst into the room, possessing not only a shopping bag, but a brilliant smile on her face.

"I did a little shopping on the Citadel today," she grinned as she sat on the floor.

He seated himself across from her. "What is it that's so exciting, siha?" He was filled with curiosity at her particularly vivacious attitude.

Shepard beamed as she emptied the contents of the bag onto the floor. "It's coloring books, that's what!"

Thane chuckled. This is the woman that is in charge of saving the galaxy. "Coloring books?"

"And crayons," she added, showing him the brightly colored tubes of wax.

The assassin picked up one of the books, examined the cover, and smiled at her thoughtfulness. It featured all manners of wildlife from Kahje.

"That one's mine, actually," Karina corrected him and handed him the other book, this one showing creatures that were mostly unfamiliar to Thane. He glanced at the title and saw that they were from Earth.

"I thought it'd be fun if we switched homeworlds," she explained excitedly. "Y'know, to see how we would color each other's planet."

"An interesting experiment," Thane nodded in agreement. "Shall we begin?"

Shepard returned his nod, took the Kahje book, and stretched out on her stomach to begin working. Thane lay next to her in the same position and they were soon diligently working.

"Hmm," Thane murmured as his long fingers hovered over the pile of crayons. "I suppose blue will do for this creature," he decided, selecting a deep royal blue.

Shepard sneaked a look at her companion's progress and burst into laughter. "That's a _cow_!"

"A what?" Thane looked at her blankly, unaware that his brilliantly blue bovine was causing such hilarity. When Shepard only continued to laugh, he put on an indignant face. "Let's see how well you've done, siha." He peeked over her shoulder and soon he was laughing too. After they had settled down, they agreed not to steal any more glances at each other's work.

Thane started humming softly, his rasping tones the only sound that filled the quiet room. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at his companion. She was lying on her side, her half-lidded eyes watching him.

"Is something wrong?" Had he disturbed her with his humming? "I can stop if you'd like."

The commander shook her head. "Keep going," she insisted. "I liked it."

"I used to hum Kolyat to sleep with that," he admitted with a smile.

"It's very soothing," she agreed. He didn't realize just how close they were until Karina nudged him with her knee. "Keep going," she repeated.

And that's exactly what he did until Thane realized that Karina's breathing had slowed down considerably. He looked at his companion and smiled at seeing her laying so peacefully in sleep, her hand still holding a bright pink crayon. Unfortunately, he knew that it would be unwise for her to stay in his quarters; the crew might talk. So he whispered to her, "Siha, come. You need proper rest."

"Mmm five more minutes," Karina mumbled as she shook her head sleepily at his request and curled up against him. Although startled at this affectionate gesture, Thane chuckled at her childishness. Disturbed by the rumbling and shaking of his chest, Shepard sat up quickly. He noticed her cheeks matched the crayon she still held.

The grinning assassin stood and offered her his hand. "You're obviously exhausted, siha. I'll take you to your quarters."

Regaining her composure slightly, the commander shot back, "And what makes you think I need an escort?"

"You may fall asleep in the elevator."

"Point taken," Shepard conceded as Thane pulled her to her feet.

* * *

**AN**: So earlier I was pretty much freaking out over the number of chapters I have left and the fact that at my current update rate this story could be over within a week or two :( And then for some reason I wrote like crazy and I came up with about three more chapters. So I will continue to update relatively quickly! Even if this story doesn't take long to finish I don't want to sacrifice the readers' preference for quick updates for a longer run. The story will finish when it finishes and that's that.

Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers once again-I have never had this many reviews for one story! It is an honor :) Next update: a bit of seriousness! Yes, it's possible! :O


	10. Birthday

**AN: **Here you are, another chapter so certain reviewers won't explode with anticipation! ;) Haha you guys make updating so much fun c: Anyway, this chapter is a little different in that it's more serious than the others. Hopefully you will still enjoy it though!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Birthday

Thane's meditations were not going well. Between trying to regulate his ragged breaths, slipping into too many bad memories, and now, daydreaming about impossible and inappropriate things, Thane felt completely off-center.

Suddenly there was that now familiar buzzing of the door, allowing him to completely abandon all hope of meditation for the evening. When he answered the door he was pleasantly surprised to see Shepard once again, holding something behind her back and smiling brightly. "Hello, siha," he smiled back softly. Her smile seemed to be contagious. "Have you found more coloring books for us?"

Shaking her head, the commander attempted to look serious for a moment but Thane could still see a mischievous twinkle in her mysterious eyes. "I was looking through your record, Krios," she started in a professional tone, "and I noticed something very disturbing."

Thane looked at her quizzically, although his lips still formed a smile. It was good to see the commander show her sense of humor, although he could only wonder what all this was about. His nostrils detected a sweet smell wafting from her and his curiosity only increased.

Shepard broke out into a radiant smile once again and produced a tray of small cakes. "Yesterday was your birthday and we didn't celebrate it!" she announced, as if it was completely unheard of.

"Thank you, siha." He smiled at her kindness and then looked at the small round cakes. "What are these exactly?"

"Cupcakes!" Karina smiled in a slightly bashful manner. "Mess Sergeant Gardner was using all the large pans so I had to improvise. You like sprinkles, right?"

"I've never had them," he admitted.

The commander's jaw dropped. "_Never_?" The drell shook his head, highly amused at her astonishment. "Good thing I made these then," she chuckled as she handed him a "cupcake".

Thane examined the food then carefully took a bite. It tasted wonderful, with just the right amount of sweetness. "You made these yourself?" He was touched that she had thought of him.

"Mhmm," she replied, slightly distracted with the task of selecting a cupcake for herself. Only when she had chosen her victim did she speak again. "I hope it's alright; I haven't cooked since I had my apartment on the Citadel." Thane thought he saw a shadow pass over her face, as if she had just brought up a memory she'd rather forget. _I understand the feeling, siha._

"It's delicious," he told her truthfully as he moved to take another bite.

Suddenly, he heard her giggle. Startled by this childish sound coming from the commander, Thane looked at her in surprise. "What is it?"

Her cheeks were pink with laughter and her smile was playful as she stepped closer to him. Their faces were impossibly close; he marveled at her beautiful, silvery eyes.

But her eyes were not locked onto his. She was focused on his lips and for a moment, Thane was convinced that this was it; any moment now, their lips would touch. Then her finger slowly and carefully ran across his bottom lip, removing a small dollop of icing and sprinkles.

He watched in utter shock as Karina sucked the sweet confection off her finger. "You shouldn't waste sprinkles," she grinned when she saw his expression. She didn't move away, however. Thane noticed another flicker pass over her face, this one lasting much longer.

Karina swayed slightly and his arms shot out to steady her. "Shepard? Are you alright?" He'd never seen her so unsteady, even after an injury.

Her hands leaned tentatively against his chest. "Sorry, I just…remembered something." Was she moving closer or was that his imagination? Her eyes were half-lidded and still focused on his lips. "It was so vivid…" He could feel her breath now, warm and smelling of vanilla.

His breath quickened as she slowly licked her lips to enjoy the last bit of frosting. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open and she stumbled back, like she was being jerked awake. Looking from the cupcake she still held and back to his mouth as if she had no idea why she was there, Karina slowly backed away. "I… I'm sorry," she managed finally, her voice trembling. "I…I have to go, Kai—Thane." Her face reddened and he thought he saw her eyes grow even mistier as they glimmered with tears. "Thane," she repeated in a half whisper, as if she was confirming his name.

"Do you need help getting back to your quarters―?"

"No," she interrupted quickly. Then, realizing her rudeness, she added softly, "I'm fine. Really."

The assassin nodded slowly. "Thank you for the cupcakes, siha. It was very thoughtful of you."

"Sure," she croaked, her face now pale. "H-happy birthday, Thane."

And with that, the Commander left the room as quickly as she could without running.

Thane touched a finger to his lips and wondered what sort of memories could plague such a strong woman.

* * *

**AN**: I'm really surprised more people don't write about the whole hallucinating upon oral contact thing. I think it's pretty interesting. But maybe Mordin really was yanking Shep around. Either way, it makes for interesting fic material! :D There will be an update tomorrow to resolve this little conflict our lovebirds have gotten themselves into.

To make up for all the seriousness, here's another ME anecdote: So I play French horn in band and in this one song we use a mute. My mute is terrible. It's this nasty orangey-tan color and has some grimy string attached to it for some reason and it claims to be able to adjust the pitch (but it really doesn't). Anyway, one day I looked on the bottom of it and saw that it says "omni-mute". I hate it a lot less now :P


	11. Regrets

**AN:** As promised, here is the prompt resolution to last night's chapter to prevent more deaths from reviewers! Goodness, you guys are keeping me busy ;)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Regrets

_How could you be so stupid?_ Karina's mind raced as she scrambled onto the elevator. She leaned against the cool metal wall as it slowly chugged its way up to the loft. _God, that was _not_ good. You almost lost it back there… What the hell were you thinking?_

In her confusion Karina realized that she couldn't even answer herself. All she remembered was having these almost life-like hallucinations…

_A strong arm pulling me up…I stumble against his chest…His heart is beating fast. Mine is too. His chocolate eyes are looking into mine… We move towards each other, lips almost touching…_

And with that the commander slid down the wall to a sitting position and began to cry. She rarely allowed herself such a luxury. But now, she cried for everything she had tried to ignore—for experiencing the icy death-grip of space, for losing Kaidan, for the guilt she felt now that she desired another, and now, for the idea that she had just ruined any chance she had with that person.

The elevator door slid open and Shepard scrambled into the solitude of the loft.

* * *

Thane stood in the elevator with his hands behind his back. This was his customary stance, but it was much tenser tonight. He had no idea what had happened between him and Shepard, but he did realize that until they figured this out, neither of them would sleep well that night.

When the elevator door opened he palmed the door console, his heart racing as he heard the quiet buzz echo through the next room. After a moment, Shepard answered, wearing her usual pajamas of a sweatshirt and shorts. Her eyes were still shimmering and she was cradling her space hamster in her hands.

"I apologize if I woke you, siha," he said quickly, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine, Thane. I appreciate the concern." She shook her head as her fingers absentmindedly petted the little furball. He recalled that she'd named him Thaddeus. When he'd asked her why she would give such a tiny creature such a heroic sounding name, she'd merely laughed and said, 'why not?'.

"Of course, siha." Thane shifted uncomfortably as he stirred from the memories of the little rodent, unsure of what to say next. Thankfully his reverie had been silent. "I apologize for keeping you awake. I should go."

He turned to leave but her hand shot out to stop him. "Thane, wait… I… I haven't been entirely honest with you." She bit her lip nervously and looked at the little creature that was nestled in her hands before putting him back in his cage. "What happened earlier, in your room…" Karina trailed off quietly. "I wasn't thinking clearly. It's like I wasn't even there."

"Oh." Thane's heart sank. It was at that untimely moment that he spotted a picture of a smiling man in an Alliance uniform propped up on her desk.

Karina saw the direction of his gaze and reached out for his hand, which was clenched into a tight fist. "No… Thane, I didn't mean―"

"It's alright, si—Shepard. I understand." Thane nodded tensely and he once again turned to go. He was almost to the door when he heard a small sniffle.

"Thane, please," she whispered pitifully. "I… I need someone to hear this."

The assassin turned around slowly and regarded his commander, now a fragile, teary-eyed woman. Suddenly, Shepard rushed forward and collapsed in his arms. If it weren't for her shaking shoulders and uneven breaths, he would not have realized she was crying. _Do all humans cry this silently,_ he wondered, _or just Shepard?_ Despite his previous feelings of hurt, he found himself wrapping his arms around her and he gently murmured comforting words in her ear.

When she had finally calmed down enough to form coherent sentences, Karina told him everything. She told him his name, along with everything about their cautious flirting, their shared night before Ilos, their illegally shared apartment on the Citadel, and finally, their current state. It hurt to hear Shepard confess her feelings for another man, even if she claimed that they were no longer together. But Thane did his duty as a good friend and listened.

"And that's about it," Karina sighed with a wan smile. "I guess just the way were standing so closely triggered a memory of..."

Thane nodded his understanding so she wouldn't have to say his name anymore.

"Right," she smiled gratefully. "So now I have one lousy message with vague promises and…" She looked up at him tentatively. "And then there's you."

"Me?" Thane was surprised. Shepard's former lover still seemed pretty interested. Was it possible that the commander no longer returned Kaidan's feelings?

Shepard nodded a little then walked over to the picture on her desk. "I loved Kaidan," she admitted softly, her voice choking on his name as if it physically hurt to utter it. He watched silently as she gently turned the picture face down. "But I don't think we'll ever be the way we were. And I don't think I would want to anyhow."

Taking a deep breath, Thane crossed the room to stand directly in front of her and took one her hands in his large ones. "Perhaps you should consider what you _do_ want. You have done much for this galaxy; your sacrifices even led you to death yet you still continue. I admire that." He paused before murmuring, "I admire everything about you."

Karina looked up at him with large silver eyes and for a horrible moment, Thane thought that she would reject him. But she only replied softly, "You've had some hardship yourself."

"This is true," Thane nodded as he once again traced the tiny lines that ran all along her hands. As he fingered her scars he wondered how she'd gotten them all; he'd have to ask one day. "But I didn't lose my life."

"But you tried," Shepard accused, her sharp eyes piercing his soul.

Thane returned his gaze to their entwined hands, ashamed. "I wish our circumstances together were different."

Shepard smiled without humor. "It's funny―I find another reason to live and the universe is determined to take him away from me. Maybe I should just stay dead." When Thane only gave her a serious look, she bit her lip for a moment to think. "Let's make a deal. How about we both try to live? Y'know, like normal people do?"

At this, Thane cracked a smile. But now Shepard's faced sobered as she squeezed his hand gently. "Thane…when this is all over… I want to help you."

"You've already helped me immensely, siha," he replied.

Karina shook her head. "I want to find a cure for you." Thane opened his mouth in protest, but Shepard cut him off when she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Don't bother arguing. I already got EDI to help me find the scientists that are on the right track."

Thane just stood there, dumbfounded at her efforts. "Thank you, siha," he managed finally. "But I am sure there are far more deserving patients on the list for transplants and the few experimental treatments that seem promising."

Karina hugged him tightly. "None of them can hold a candle to you, Thane. Just think about it. Please."

"As you wish, siha," Thane replied softly.

"Thank you," she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night."

As reluctant as he was to leave her warm embrace, he eventually turned to leave for the third time. "Sleep well."

* * *

**AN**: Aaaand express-your-feelings-in-a-dramatic-fashion-time is over! It was so hard to try and keep these past two chapters "lighthearted". But never fear! Next week: the terrific trio of besties returns along with some laughs! :D Thanks again to those lovely reviewers! Ya'll are simply the best c:


	12. Marshmallows, Pt 2

**AN**: I was _trying_ to hold back. _Give them a chance to freaking review and digest all that serious crap you just posted, _I told myself...But I got bored. So here you are, chapter 12! :D

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Marshmallows, Part Two

Shepard was on edge. Trying to calm down an angry, powerful biotic was stressful enough, but having to deal with the pouring rain of Pragia and a different squad setup was almost too much for the commander to handle. So when she finally placed a soaking wet boot onto the Normandy she breathed a sigh of relief. She was home. And home meant hot showers and the company of a certain assassin who'd been painfully absent during the mission. Not necessarily at the same time. _Not that that's a bad idea—_Karina cut her thoughts off before she started drooling.

After she'd warmed up with a shower, she slipped on her usual sleepwear. As always she frowned at the small Cerberus logo on her sweatshirt. _Hopefully I won't have to deal with their crap for much longer,_ she thought to herself as she got dressed. Jack's mission to Pragia was the last personal assignment with which she needed to assist. Soon they'd be on their way to collect the Reaper IFF and then… Shepard shook her head. She didn't much feel like contemplating the fate of the galaxy at the moment. Marshmallows were calling her name.

* * *

When the elevator finally crawled down to the crew's quarters, Shepard crossed the short distance to the familiar control panel and palmed her request to open the door.

Thane answered, shirtless.

Karina stared openly. Except for that brief back-view of his torso in Chakwas's office, she'd never seen him without a shirt. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised that he slept without his customary jacket ensemble, but acknowledging the fact that he probably slept shirtless was entirely different than actually being face-to-face with a half-dressed drell.

Thane's lips twitched with amusement, forcing her to try to recall her purpose for visiting. It was difficult, considering she was currently marveling at the millions of hues of green that made up his skin and wondering what exactly that skin would feel like against hers—_Oh, right, there's that thing called a conversation. I should start one._ "Ah, I was wondering if you uh…wanted to go to the mess and grab some marshmallows with me," she managed, her eyes still glued to his muscular chest.

"Of course," he replied, pulling on a shirt and shrugging on his jacket.

She tried to hide her dismay as he redressed, but a slight chuckle from the assassin assured her that he'd noticed her reaction to seeing his chest.

"Come, siha," he smiled, taking her hand in his.

Karina's smile returned as she leaned against him and they left his quarters.

* * *

"How was the mission?" Thane asked as Karina hopped up onto the table and he settled into a nearby chair.

She knew Gardner would have a fit if he knew her ass was sitting where tomorrow's food would be served, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "It was tough." Shepard frowned, swinging her legs a little. "I think I got used to having you with me," she admitted and tossed a puffball into the air, skillfully catching it in her mouth.

"I wish you would have let me accompany you," Thane replied.

She shook her head firmly. "No way. Do you know how rainy it was? It'll take _forever_ to dry out all of my armor."

Thane chuckled and eyed her current attire. "As amusing as it would be, I do not think your pajamas will serve as suitable clothing for the next mission."

Karina blushed, hoping it wasn't too noticeable in the dim light of the mess. "Maybe I'll confiscate _your_ clothes as well, Krios," she shot back, lightly nudging his arm with her foot.

"Aaand that's my cue to turn back around," a voice sounded suddenly.

Their heads whipped around to see Garrus standing behind them.

Now Karina's face turned completely red. "Uh, hey, Garr," she managed. "Marshmallow?" She held out the bag towards her friend.

"Huh?"

Shepard and Thane exchanged a smile before she tossed him the bag. "Just try one."

Garrus shrugged and carefully selected a sample. "Damn. These _are_ pretty tasty. No wonder you love them so much."

"How does everyone know about my addiction?" Shepard rolled her eyes with annoyance and plopped into the chair beside Thane.

"Oh. I, uh, just heard about it somewhere," Garrus explained quickly. "Y'know how ships are, people talk about anything and everything when there's nothing to do."

"Hm," Karina grunted as the turian returned the bag to her. "So what brings you out here at this hour?"

"I would ask the same for you two, but I'm afraid of the answers I'd get," Garrus teased.

Shepard glared at him and wished she were wearing shoes so she could kick him without serious injury.

"I was feeling a bit hungry, so I thought I'd look for a snack," he continued.

"You're welcome to join us, Garrus," Thane offered, gesturing towards their small pile of marshmallows and fruit drinks.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Garrus replied, a trace of excitement in his voice. "Follow me. And bring the marshmallows."

* * *

Moments later the friends were sitting on the floor of the main battery. They gathered around a gently glowing cannon, armed with a few skewers they'd dug up in the kitchen. Shepard immediately began to teach the aliens how to properly roast their puffy treats. Even if Garrus had heard of the human practice, he'd never actually toasted a marshmallow before; the turian had a tendency to set his marshmallows on fire in his impatience. Thane, on the other hand, showed careful restraint and always managed to get a perfectly browned exterior. When he saw Shepard eyeing his creation enviously, he kindly offered her his first marshmallow.

Karina accepted his gift with a smile and chewed thoughtfully. "Not to question my supply of toasted marshmallows, but are you sure it's alright to do this, Garr?"

"Yes, I would hate to ingest some sort of chemical residue from this," Thane added.

Shepard's face paled slightly and a slight cough escaped her.

"He's kidding, Blue," Garrus laughed. "You should be fine. It'll cost me some time tomorrow to redo all the calibrations, but I think it's worth it."

And so they friends talked and laughed, snacking on junk food and exchanging funny stories. Garrus noticed his friends slowly lowering their precautions around him. Long after a joke had been told their faces still smiled dreamily. They held hands and eventually Shepard started to lean against her drell companion. After a while he wondered why Shepard didn't just opt for sitting on Thane's lap—the assassin already had his arm wrapped securely around her waist and she'd taken to occasionally nuzzling against him affectionately.

Despite their displays of affection, Garrus found himself glad for having spent some time with them that night. It was comforting to know that even as the couple clearly loved spending time with each other, there was still room for the turian in their odd little friendship.

* * *

**AN**: Everybody say it now: "awwww..." c: Haha I don't know about ya'll, but I missed having their bro Garrus around to tease ole Kar. Once again, thanks to all the wonder-tastic reviewers! :)) Next time: Somebody has the sniffles! D:


	13. The Sniffles

**AN:** What is it about skipping school that makes me want to write? Due to a timely snow day, I had the opportunity to work on this chapter a bit before posting. Ordinarily I don't warn against typos, but seeing as how I just wrote this and it hasn't had as much time for nitpicking as usual, there may be a few mistakes! I tried to catch them all though [pokémon theme music]!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: The Sniffles

"Well _somebody_ has to go see her!" Tali crossed her arms sternly.

"_I'm_ sure as hell not going back in there," Jacob announced. "Crazy bitch almost took my head off with a pillow. Thank God it was a feather pillow or I'd be toast."

"Why doesn't the good doctor go?" Miranda asked, looking at Mordin.

"Unwise decision," the flustered salarian answered quickly. "Salarian heads much softer than humans. No telling what damage pillow could do."

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Look, the commander needs us. Isn't _somebody_ brave enough to go give her some damn soup?"

Jacob grinned. "What about you?"

"I went _last_ time!" she blurted out. Then, slightly regaining her maturity, she added, "It wouldn't be _fair_."

Suddenly, Thane appeared at the doorway of the comm room. "I'll take it to her," he offered quietly.

The group heaved a sigh of relief; if anyone could handle the commander when she was this ornery, it was the assassin.

* * *

Shepard was not in a good mood. Her head was swimming from cough medicine as she attempted to get through a report without much success. Between her roaring headache, aching throat, and stuffy nose, it was a miracle that she was functioning at all. But Karina was never satisfied with "just functioning". Shepard needed to work; she'd allowed herself to let her paperwork pile up while she went out for snuggles and marshmallows with the guys and now she was paying for it.

A knock sounded at the door and Karina cringed from her pounding head. "What is it _now?_ Can't I get through _one_ damn report―"

The door slid open and Thane stood in the entrance, holding a steaming bowl of soup. "Shouldn't you be resting, siha?"

Shepard sighed. _So_ _they'd finally wised up and sent _him. Karina took on a stern expression; she wasn't going down without a fight. "I can't afford to rest."

The assassin walked over to her bedside, set down the bowl, and before the commander could even blink, he snatched away the file she'd been reading.

"Hey―" Shepard protested weakly.

He shook his head and tossed the file onto her desk. "You'll have plenty of time for that later," he informed her calmly. "Now, sit up."

Karina silently obeyed. Clearly, she wasn't going to get her way.

Thane stacked her pillows behind her to prop her up then offered her the warm bowl. "Eat," he said in a firm tone.

Shepard reluctantly took the bowl and had a few spoonfuls while the assassin watched in silence. "Since when did you become such a nanny?" she asked petulantly.

The drell smiled. "I _am_ a parent, Shepard. But as far as this is concerned, the crew thought it best that I handle you while you're in such a foul mood."

She laughed without humor. "Perfect. Once again, you get to see me look like a complete wreck."

Thane wasted no time in answering, "You are always beautiful, siha."

Karina blushed deeply at this almost automatic reply. He'd said it like it was the most obvious thing in the universe, yet she could tell that he truly meant it. She wasn't sure what to say in return. _Nice ass? No, I'm pretty sure he knows I stare at it by now. Jeez, I'm really bad at this stuff…_

Finally she nervously cleared her throat and managed to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Shepard set her soup on the table, scooted over, and then patted the bed for him to sit. He carefully did so and looked at her expectantly. Karina drew her knees up to her chest and tried to think of how to phrase this in the least awkward manner possible. _Given my record, I doubt this will be very graceful_.

"How?" she finally asked. "How am I… beautiful, that is. I mean, you had a wife, and she was a drell. How is it that you grew…attracted to another species?" Her face was burning from more than just fever, but she truly wanted to hear the answer. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm not even attractive by normal standards—"

Thane shook his head. "Then you did not see the way Morinth looked at you that night."

Shepard frowned. "She was…hungry. She would have had sex with a _pineapple_ if it could give her her fix." A small shudder ran through her as she tried not to think about the consequences of that tropical union. There was silence before she asked in a small voice, "Did you really refuse to leave me alone with her?"

"I could not bring myself to leave, siha."

"You didn't have to worry," she assured him with a grin. "I'm a big girl." She wanted to tell him that he was the reason it'd been so easy to resist. That every honeyed word that had left Morinth's lips just reminded her that she wanted to get back to the Normandy, back to safety, back to him.

"And Morinth was an expert at seduction."

"And yet who exactly is in my bed at the moment?"

A smile crossed his face. "I made a promise to no longer abandon those whom… I care for." Before she could question his choice of words, he voiced his own inquiry. "What about Miss Chambers's attraction towards you, then? Or even Mr. Taylor's?"

"What?" Karina stared at him. "Kelly? I mean, she's friendly and all, but I didn't think…" Thane gave her a look and she swallowed. _Good thing Miranda didn't invite her to that sleepover then. _

"And Taylor? _Really_? I chunked a pillow at him as soon as he showed his face in my room; I'm not exactly welcoming him in here!"

"While you are obviously not compatible with him, it is clear he held an attraction for you. Do you recall the evening we spent 'spilling drinks' on the Citadel?"

Karina rolled her eyes in an attempt to distract from the blush she felt growing on her cheeks. "I was wearing those ridiculous heels. And that shirt… I really did lose a button, that cleavage was completely unintentional—"

Thane chuckled. "You do not have to apologize, siha, I happen to enjoy that memory very much. And I am sure Mr. Taylor wished he had my kind of memory that evening."

Shepard snorted. "Alright, we get it, I'm apparently really attractive for some reason. But let's get back to my earlier question. What about Irikah?"

Thane immediately sobered and for a moment there was silence as he gathered his thoughts. "When I lost my wife, I was grief-stricken, of course. I had assumed that I would not find another. Life had lost its meaning. But then I met you―so full of life and determination. I'm not sure how, but I immediately found you intriguing." The drell paused for a moment as she tentatively leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you remember when I told you about the concept of a separate body and soul?"

Karina nodded in reply.

"You define that, siha. Your body died, yet you still live on. And us… while we are physically different, we get along perfectly." He quickly qualified his statement, "Not that I don't enjoy looking at you―"

Shepard giggled softly and grinned up at him mischievously. "I'm sure you remember that stupid shirt quite vividly, don't you Sere Krios?"

Thane only smiled guiltily, causing Shepard to grin wider.

"It's alright; if I had that kind of memory you'd probably feel pretty violated by now."

She laughed at the knowing smirk that crossed Thane's features at her crass remark.

But even Shepard wasn't prepared for the next words that came out of his mouth. "Perhaps I wouldn't mind sharing such thoughts with you."

Karina's eyes shot up to look at him and she realized that they were once again inches apart. She tried to absorb every feature of his face, from the ridges of his cheekbones to the most peculiar expression with which he was regarding her. "What exactly are you suggesting, Krios?" She couldn't take her eyes off of those full lips.

His voice was a husky whisper as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm suggesting that I'd very much like to kiss you right now, siha."

Her whole body shivered and every part of her wanted him to do just that. But there was one small problem. "I…I don't want to get you sick…"

"Hmm," Thane murmured as he instead settled for kissing along her jaw and down her neck, eliciting a soft moan from Shepard. Her eyes closed in bliss as she enjoyed his gentle kisses, yet she longed to feel his lips on hers.

As if sensing this, Thane whispered against her ear, "I'd be willing to take the risk, siha."

Shepard nodded quickly and he started to move forward to meet her lips with his when they heard the door slide open and the assassin practically leaped off the bed. Karina stared red-faced at an amused-looking Dr. Chakwas, who stood holding a bottle of cough medicine.

"I apologize for the interruption, commander. I just wanted to give you your last dose of medicine before I go to bed."

"Oh. Uh, thanks, Doc," she managed between coughs.

Chakwas nodded and handed the bottle to Thane. "Give her two spoonfuls of this after she eats." The doctor started to leave, and then turned her head to add, "Oh and Thane? Make sure the commander gets some sleep tonight."

Thane just nodded dumbly as the doctor left the room before looking back at Shepard, who had pulled the covers over her head in her aggravation. After he listened to her footsteps disappear, he returned to Shepard's bed and gently tugged at the covers that were hiding the commander. When she didn't come out of her comfy shell of shame he sat on the bed once again.

"Come siha, I brought you something to cheer you up."

Unable to resist the prospect of a surprise, Karina peeked out from underneath the covers.

Thane smiled and produced a small bag of her beloved marshmallows from his pocket. He'd counted on having to negotiate with the commander.

Shepard's face lit up and scooted over to make room for him. "That bag is shamefully full! We should fix that, don't you think?"

"Ah ah ah…" Thane waggled his finger reproachfully. "Medicine first."

Shepard scowled at the bottle. "That stuff tastes like Elcor feet," she protested pitifully. When Thane only gave her a stern look, she reluctantly took a spoonful of the odious liquid. After her coughing from the intense flavor dissipated, she patted the bed. "You owe me."

"A deal is a deal," the assassin agreed as he sat beside her on the bed. For the rest of the afternoon they snacked on marshmallows, watched old vids and listened to some old Earth music Shepard had gotten EDI to dig up for her. After a while, Thane saw that the medicine had started to kick in. A yawn escaped from Karina as she curled up against him and rested her hand on his chest. The assassin gently stroked her hair, fascinated with its wide range of colors, from bright orange, to deep scarlet, to russet brown. He watched as her eyelids grew heavy and she finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**AN: **There you are! Hope you enjoyed :) Many thanks for the kind reviews as always. Next time: some advice from everyone's favorite salarian! Get excited!


	14. Practice

**AN**: What's this? A change in rating? Why yes, there _is_ a bit more... "action" in this chapter. Haha. And this time ole Chakwas won't interrupt, I promise! ;)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Practice

Although the rest of her symptoms from the cough were soon gone, Shepard was left with a headache that cost her her ordinarily agreeable mood. The next day, after she saw to it that all her crew members were prepared to enter the Omega 4 relay, she decided seek medical help. And since Chakwas was busy giving physicals, she found herself entering the salarian's lab with a weak smile.

As usual, the doctor did not look up from his work. "Shepard. How can I help?"

"Have you got a minute to talk?" _God, it's bright in here,_ she thought to herself, squinting as the light intensified her throbbing pain.

To her surprise, Mordin didn't merely toss her some pills and tell her to let him get back to his important work. Instead he stopped and came around the table towards her. "Actually, wanted to talk. Medical matters. Aware that mission is dangerous. Different species…react differently to stress."

Shepard raised an eyebrow; hopefully Mordin wasn't going to tell her about some past love affair like Garrus did. As close as she was to the turian, she hadn't really wanted to know about his pre-mission affair, especially while her cranium was crying out for help. But what the doctor said next shocked her even more.

"Sexual activity normal as stress release. Still, recommend caution with Thane. Drell-human liaisons…complex. Thane complex as well."

Karina blinked a few times. Word got around fast on a small ship; she knew that much from her last experience with on-board romance. And while there had been that embarrassing scene at the bar, Mordin had no way of knowing that Thane returned her feelings. Finally, she realized that the salarian's large eyes were looking at her, waiting for a response. "You, uh, have a recommendation as a doctor?" she stuttered.

"Prolonged human to drell skin contact can cause small rash, itching. Oral contact may cause mild hallucinations."

Shepard's mouth dropped as she remembered what was now referred to as "the cupcake incident" in which she'd nearly gone crazy. _So… the memories came from oral contact from the icing? This is insane._

She only half-listened as Mordin prattled on about all the slightly awkward ways in which he would help her consummate her relationship with Thane. _Boy, this is weird_. "Wait a minute, Mordin, you're just yanking me around, aren't you?"

Mordin pulled back with an indigenous look. "Shocking suggestion! Doctor patient confidentiality a sacred trust. Would never dream…of mockery." A smug smile crossed his face and Shepard found herself having to resist the urge to glare at him. "Enjoy yourself while possible, Shepard. Will be here studying cell reproduction. Much simpler. Less alcohol and mood music required."

Filled with curiosity, Shepard left the room as fast as possible without arising interest in her doings. She stepped in the elevator towards her assassin. When the doors finally slid open, she strode to Life Support, walked through the door, and crossed the room to stand directly in front of Thane, who was holding a leftover cupcake and regarding it with a peculiar expression of both regret and curiousity.

"Siha. Is there something you need?" A concerned look crossed his face.

Karina bit her lip, trying to think of how to phrase her request. _Honesty is the best policy_, she reminded herself. "I want you to kiss me," she said firmly.

Startled, the drell set down his treat on the table behind him. "What?"

"I think I figured it out," she explained quickly. "The cupcake incident, I mean. Remember how I freaked out? It was because of oral contact between you and the icing I ate. It caused me to…hallucinate."

Thane looked at the cupcake on the table and back at Shepard. "So…you _want_ to hallucinate?" Leaning back against the table, he crossed his arms and smirked a little. "Please tell me I'm not just part of some elaborate scheme to get you 'high' so you can make 'trippy' music."

For a second, she could only blink. His knowledge of Earth culture that he'd gleaned from the old vids was hilariously diverse. After repressing the urge to laugh, Karina gently pulled him towards her by the collar of his jacket. At least his attempts at Earth humor had eased her tension slightly.

"Look. I want to kiss you―badly. So badly that I'll risk going crazy with hallucinations." A slight smile crossed her face and Thane returned it. "I don't want this to come between us, Thane. I want to be able to kiss you, and to do that, I'll probably have to get used to it."

Thane nodded and carefully cradled her face with his hands before leaning in to softly press his lips against hers. Karina had steeled herself to face more memories, and when she finally felt his mouth against her own she did strongly recall her previous illegal liaison. But the uniquely soft texture of Thane's lips helped ground her in the present. His tongue gingerly slipped inside her mouth and Karina swayed slightly at the new visions that appeared. Bursts of color exploded behind her eyelids as he slowly explored her mouth. Feeling her unsteadiness, Thane wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her firmly against him.

Growing more accustomed to the effects of his tantalizing tongue, her hands slid up from his chest to lightly run up his shoulders and neck. When her fingertips brushed against the frills that ran along the side of his head, he groaned softly and she found herself being turned around and hoisted onto the table. Or at least, she _thought_ it was the table. Her sense of direction was inhibited by his kisses, so she could've been anywhere in the room and she wouldn't know the difference. She gasped softly as she realized that there was an insistent bulge pressing against her abdomen; apparently human and drell physiology were not _entirely_ different.

Sensing her shock, Thane pulled away for a moment, his breathing heavy. "I… I apologize if I startled you," he murmured, his lips still brushing against hers.

Shepard just nodded dazedly, keeping her eyes closed for fear that she might simply tip over and fall to the ground.

"It's…been a long time. That particular area happens to be very…sensitive for drell."

"I'll take note of that," she chuckled weakly. She leaned her forehead against his and tried to stop her mind from spinning. She had a feeling that even if his lips didn't have hallucinogenic properties she'd still be stunned after a kiss like that. Heat radiated throughout her entire body and she fought to keep her biotics from flaring up at the adrenaline rush he'd stirred in her. _This man knows what he's doing._

"How do you feel?" the assassin asked, softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She slowly opened her eyes. The room swirled slightly and her stomach did a backflip. "I'm wonderful. But my stomach doesn't agree," she admitted with a small smile.

"Are you sure you're alright with this―"

Shepard looked at him sternly, sitting up a little taller so her silver eyes were even with his now olive colored ones. "I want this, Thane. Really."

The drell sighed softly and took her hand. "As do I, siha. I just want to make sure you are well."

Karina carefully slid off the table and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't know about giving good luck kisses before missions yet," she grinned as she leaned against her assassin, "but I feel more than alright now."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. After a moment, he sheepishly cleared his throat. "Siha?"

"Mhmm?" she murmured as she nuzzled his jacket absentmindedly; she could get used to this warm feeling of comfort.

"I'd like to kiss you again, if it's alright with you."

Shepard giggled at his straightforward request. "So now that you know I can handle it, you've decided to become selfish?" she teased with a smirk.

A smug expression appeared on his face in reply. "I doubt you'll be complaining in a few moments."

Karina arched an eyebrow at him. "Prove it."

He was just about to do so when Shepard's communicator beeped loudly, causing them both to jump. Karina mumbled a few choice words as she checked her device. "Joker needs me on the bridge," she sighed. _He probably wants to know if the crew is ready yet._ A pang of guilt hit her for stalling their mission to steal kisses with Thane.

Her guilt evaporated as Thane kissed her once more, softly this time. "As much as I enjoy our time together, you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Karina nodded reluctantly and managed to stumble out of the room. She hoped not too many people noticed her almost inebriated state.

* * *

**AN**: See, _Chakwas_ didn't interrupt, did she? It was all Joker. Dang him.

I believe I've said it before, but I'm not a fan of rewriting in-game dialogue. Some people do it beautifully and I am truly jealous, but it's just not my thing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway! Next time: more seriousness again. Curse that dang suicide mission; why can't this fic be all about marshmallows and makeouts? Ooo, I should change the title to that. Classy, no? Haha thanks to those wonderful reviewers again! :D


	15. In Between

**AN**: Oh hai internetz. Sorry about the break (wow, a whole WEEK. That's a lot for this story though), there's been a lot going on around here. But since you all have been so kind as to give this story over 100 reviews (111 as I write this note, as a matter of fact-how nifty!), I wanted to update tonight :) And what better way to end a short break by a cheerful...suicide mission...? Oh crap. We get to talk about _feelings_ again in the chapter... Hope you enjoy anyhow ;)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: In Between

Shepard didn't want to sleep; her mind was too busy. Thoughts of the Collectors flitted through her mind, every second bringing up an unforeseen possibility. But surprisingly enough, these thoughts were merely a background to a much more important problem. Thane. Her hands aimlessly turned over her datapad as her mind spun with thoughts of her assassin. He was going to die. She knew that going in to this. And now, the ship was hurtling towards almost certain death and the only thing she could think about was the possibility of losing Thane sooner than she had to.

Her sharp silver eyes caught on a newer file in her inbox and she smiled wryly. Apparently, Mordin had indeed sent her information on drell and human mating. Feeling like a naughty child, Shepard clicked it open and was soon devouring information.

After more than an hour of blushing as she flipped through scientific yet scandalous pages, the exhausted commander sighed and closed her eyes. _I haven't heard a word from Thane all night,_ she thought to herself with worry. Perhaps he'd changed his mind about their relationship? _I didn't think I was _that _bad of a kisser…_

Suddenly her thoughts were cut off as she heard the door to her quarters slide open. Jerking her head up, she saw Thane trudge in with a look of anguish on his face. "Thane," she said in a concerned whisper.

The assassin loomed over her desk and managed to speak. "Siha, I… I have known I will die for many years." He started pacing restlessly around her room, his large eyes flitting from the aquarium, to her living area, and even to Thaddeus, who was nestled in his cage. "I've tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You've helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We've righted many wrongs… I've spoken to my son. I should be at peace on the eve of battle."

Karina quickly stood and got in the way of his pacing, placing her hands on his forearms and trying to look into his darkened face. "Stop. Don't give me a speech."

Thane shook his head and admitted in a broken voice, "I'm…ashamed."

It hurt her to see him in such anguish. She gently placed her hand on his cheek and tried to make him look her in the eye, but to her surprise and slight hurt, he pushed her away and moved to lean his arms on a table, his back towards her. Karina bit her lip as she noticed his shoulders clenching up and wondered if he was crying.

Suddenly, his fist slammed onto the tabletop, making her jump slightly. In the months that she'd come to know him, Thane had rarely shown anger, and never towards her. But her heart softened when he turned his head toward her and indeed there was a glistening rivulet that ran down his cheek that could only be tears.

"I have worked so hard," he said softly. "Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I've done. Prepared." His head hung to face the table once more and Karina moved to place her hand on his quivering fist that still was pressing onto the table. "I consider my body's death and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid, and it shames me."

"Thane…" she whispered, close to tears herself. He turned to face her and she slid her hand to the back of his neck and drew him closer before whispering, "Be alive with me tonight."

The drell looked in her eyes for a long moment before moving forward and soon Karina was again reveling in the soft texture of his lips and then tongue. She moved her hand to caress his cheek as he continued, getting bolder now as they both seemed to fully realize what was happening between them. They explored each other's bodies both with the sensitivity of a new lover and the underlying sense of urgency that in just a few short hours they could be facing destruction. And for one of them, that destruction was inevitable.

* * *

"Please don't die." The words were spoken in a choking whisper and were not meant to be heard in the darkness of the loft.

But to Shepard's surprise, Thane replied in that soft rasping voice that could send shivers down her ordinarily ramrod straight spine. "Do not dwell on that, siha." He pulled her closer to him. "You need to rest for the mission."

The great commander shook her head and replied petulantly, her voice slightly muffled by his bare chest. "I'm not tired."

It was a lie and they both knew it. Thane merely chuckled at her childishness and kissed the top of her head affectionately. Karina frowned; how could he be so at ease with his impending doom? Personally, she broke out into a cold sweat if she thought about the Collectors for too long, and she actually had _chance_ of surviving that, however small it may be. But Thane's death was unavoidable. It was there, looming larger over her heart than any threat to the universe could.

Shepard decided to voice her question. "Why didn't you try to get a transplant? You could've…" A huge lump in her throat made it difficult to continue. _You could've been healthy. We could've been _happy_._

She felt his chest heave a small sigh and tried to ignore how strained his breathing sounded. There were times out in the field when she wondered if he would make it. His vibrant skin would pale, his ordinarily steady hands would tremble…

Now Karina began to shake uncontrollably as the tears came. Suddenly she found herself on her back as he gently dried her tears with the bedcovers. It was then that Karina realized the mistake she'd made by crying onto his vulnerable chest. The moisture would not be conducive to his health. "Oh no, Thane, I'm sorry, so sorry," she repeated over and over as she hurriedly wiped at his chest.

The drell finally managed to capture her hand against him and looked into her tear-swollen eyes. "Siha," he pleaded softly, his voice heavy with emotion. "I cannot change my past actions. But if I hadn't been on a path to self-destruction, would I have leapt out of that vent in the Dantius Tower?"

She shook her head slowly.

"I have been considering your offer," Thane continued, caressing her hand lovingly. "For many years I was content to die. But you put up a very convincing argument." He smiled and kissed her hand, and the corners of her mouth twitched despite herself. "When the mission is over, I will be willing to subject myself to any and all treatment methods."

Karina nearly tackled him with the force of her kisses as a bubble of happiness rose in her. "Thank you, Thane," she managed, holding back the tears that would force her to keep her distance from her assassin. That was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment—perhaps even forever.

* * *

**AN**: Fun fact: there used to be a big ole lemon in this chapter. Buuut I chickened out and didn't keep it. Also, I wouldn't have been able to use the whole "inevitable destruction" line and that was my favorite line in this whole dang story. I hope you guys liked it too! :D Thanks for the lovely reviews once again (I never imagined breaking 100! :O), you all are fantastico. Next chapter: strategies for takin' down those collector crooks!


	16. Battlesleep

**AN**: My, some of you were thirsty for lemons last chapter! But as I explained to some reviewers, I prefer fluffy marshmallows to tangy lemons! ;) Except in this chapter, which is less fluff/snappy dialogue and more strategy/monologues. I am positively awful at writing action scenes, so analyzing battle strategy is the closest I'll ever get to the stuff.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Battlesleep

There was something strange about having your lover out on the battlefield with you, Karina realized as she was yet again faced with the decision of choosing her team. But she knew this time was different. She could not simply take along her best friend and her lover like she always did. There were so many other factors involved in this decision.

Up until this mission she'd been rather selfish with her squad selection. Her typical squad of Thane and Garrus worked wonders with any combat situation. Closer combat required a bit more effort, but Karina would manage to keep husks off of them with her biotics well enough. She recalled the glare Thane had given her when he realized she'd purposely placed a singularity attack to draw the husks towards her and away from him. "I would prefer if you would allow me to do my job, siha," he'd told her in a slightly clipped tone. He needn't have worried, for he repaid the favor several times throughout the mission, using his combat skills in such a chivalrous and self-sacrificing manner that it made Shepard want to scream—if it wasn't so life-saving and all.

Despite her strange contest of selflessness with the drell, Shepard only switched up the setup when absolutely necessary, and even then she felt off-balance. Dealing with the Collectors, however, was forcing her to think differently. Although it had made her uneasy at first, she'd parted with Garrus twice now to lead fire teams to distract the enemy. Despite his insistence that the shot to his stomach was nominal, Karina was still concerned about the turian.

But her assassin was still her constant shadow. As she raced to each vent, desperate to quell Tali's shaking complaints about the heat, Thane was calmly sniping down their enemies to clear a path for her. When thousands of seeker swarms angrily butted against Samara's biotic field, Thane's presence comforted Karina enough to function properly.

Perhaps she ought to sacrifice that small sense of security now. She thought anxiously of the squad members who would be left to hold their own against an indefinite amount of Collectors. There was Garrus, with his injured stomach, Tali, with her suit that could rupture at any moment, and Jack, whose skimpy clothing couldn't possibly deflect anything more than a dust particle. She shook her head—these weren't weaklings. They'd lasted this far under impossible odds. And there would be the other team members to look after them. But still, she couldn't help but wonder if she should take along one of the more vulnerable members so she could protect them personally.

And now she stood before her team, looking at each of their faces from the platform on which she perched. Their faces differed in many ways—there were some humans, an asari, a quarian, a salarian, a krogan, a turian, and a drell—but each one showed the same look of determination. Karina found herself immensely proud of her companions—her friends, her family. They all had natural talent, be it from a military background, genetic alteration, or torturous upbringing; but it was the fire that burned in their eyes as they realized that this could very well be their last battle together that made Shepard understand why she was fighting so hard to keep the galaxy going.

Her eyes restlessly moved across their faces again, knowing that they were expecting a decision soon. But when her eyes locked with a pair of large black orbs, a small smile crossed her face. And without waiting for her approval, Thane unlocked his arms from their position behind his back, strode up to the platform, and climbed up next to her.

"And what makes you think _you're _coming along?" Karina grinned at her assassin.

"I would not allow it to be otherwise, siha," he replied firmly. Then he added under his breath with a slight grin of his own, "Also, it would not have been fitting for you to have wavered on a decision for much longer."

Karina sighed softly and murmured, "I'm sorry. Nerves."

Ignoring the presence of others, he kissed her now bright-red cheek. To her crew's credit, however, there were no catcalls or giggles to be heard. "I believe you are entering battlesleep, siha."

"I'll see you when I wake up then, Thane," she finally replied. Shepard motioned to Tali and the quarian quickly climbed to join them in their impossible task.

* * *

**AN**: Some good ranting, huh? Haha no. This was something really different for me, and I'm not particularly proud of it, but I wanted to include it anyhow. I'll try and give another update in a few days to make up for it's lack of length-and quality, in my opinion.

Hm, let's see, any funny mass effect anectodes to lighten the mood? Oh, we were reading Hamlet in English the other day and I noticed that Troy's _citadel_ is named _Ilium_. Spelled differently, but still an odd coincidence, no?


	17. Enticing

**AN**: As promised, here is a quick update to make up for last time!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Enticing

_You have to make it. Just a few more feet. _Karina's eyes weren't focused on the solid floor of the Normandy, but the solid form of Thane. As her arms and legs tried to propel herself away from the quickly exploding Collector base, Shepard realized that she couldn't care less about living for her own sake. Her only goal, the primary reason she'd leapt with so much force, was to reach the assassin whose eyes were locked on hers.

A thump of armor against metal and a jarring sensation in her arms let her know that her efforts at flying, however silly they may have seemed, were successful. A pair of arms hauled her to her feet and the first thing she did, even as the doors were still sliding shut, was embrace Thane tightly.

After a few moments of just breathing hard and allowing herself to realize that they had successfully emerged from yet another suicidal mission unharmed, Shepard realized that the hatch had emptied, save for herself and Thane.

She carefully moved away from him, just far enough to look up at his face.

"Siha, I…" he paused and blinked a few times and she recalled how his entrance into his quarters the night before had started with a similar phrase.

Gently pulling him out of his memory, Karina leaned up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. The drell emerged from his thoughts enough to remember to hold her tightly as she wavered on her already unsteady feet. Defeating a supposedly unstoppable threat to sentient life had a bad habit of draining her.

When they broke the kiss Karina wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him for a long time. "Can we just stay like this?" she asked softly. "No destructive beings out to kill everybody, no dramatic explosions, no—"

"The Illusive Man would like to speak with you in the debriefing room as soon as possible," EDI suddenly chirped.

Shepard made a face. "No annoying reports to give to manipulative old bastards," she finished.

"It is best that you make your feelings known to him," Thane chuckled softly. "I imagine your decision did not exactly sit well with his agenda." He stroked her hair and she leaned into his hand, welcoming the simple gesture of affection. Shepard would never admit it, but she'd slept immensely better when he'd caressed her to sleep. Coddling was not something she was accustomed to, but she found that she rather liked it now that it was available.

"Now how do you expect me to want to move when you go around petting me like that?" she teased, nuzzling his jacket.

At her reply his fingers abruptly stopped their rhythmic actions and his hand slid down to her hip. "Siha, I fear your body is not yet in the condition to properly enjoy my full affections."

Karina blushed at this blunt response and cleared her throat. "So… Later, then?"

The assassin smiled and kissed her once more, his lips lingering against hers as he answered. "Go. You must tend to more pressing matter first. And when you are done I promise to congratulate you in the manner that you deserve."

Shepard had never walked so quickly to a meeting with the Illusive Man. She probably hung up in record time too.

* * *

After her satisfyingly brief conversation with that repulsive man, Shepard dragged herself up to the elevator and hurriedly mashed the button to take her to the loft. She knew there were a million other things she ought to be doing—cleaning her guns, checking supplies, or even just putting something in her empty stomach—but she doubted she could do any of these tasks without falling asleep. And of course, there was the tantalizing promise Thane had made back in the hatch of the Normandy to consider.

_But first I need to get the Collector and husk guts out of my hair. _When Karina finally arrived in her room she wasted no time in stripping off every piece of her grimy armor and tossing it carelessly in a pile outside the bathroom. She'd take care of the resulting mess after a nice, hot shower.

Karina took her time in the shower. Defeating the Collectors had not only left her with an overwhelming sense of accomplishment and continued determination to save the galaxy, but also a thick layer of sweat, blood, and grime. As she slowly managed to return to a decent level of cleanliness she found herself humming a soft, familiar tune. She couldn't quite place its origin, but an inescapable smile crossed her face as she allowed the exotic melody to fill the small bathroom.

Her humming stopped abruptly when she opened her medicine cabinet to grab her usual lotion and came face to face with a large, extremely pink bottle. Karina carefully picked up the mysterious object for closer examination. It was in the shape of a human female torso and Shepard squinted to read the equally feminine script: _"For chafing relief in intimate areas, specifically from human/drell contact." _Karina almost dropped the bottle in surprise. _Mordin wasn't kidding…again._

With a sense of begrudging admittance she removed the towel that was wrapped around her body and saw that she should probably accept the doctor's strange gift. Her body was splotched with red areas, in particular her inner thighs and breasts. Karina smiled to herself as she recalled Thane's fascination with both areas of her anatomy. He'd handled her breasts with careful curiosity and as for the other affected area…Shepard shook herself a bit to bring herself back to the present. _It's a good thing I'm not a drell,_ she thought to herself as she read the directions on the back of the bottle. _I have a feeling I'd be falling into certain memories constantly._

She applied the ointment carefully, sighing as a cooling sensation relieved her discomfort. Her humming returned as she placed the bottle back in the cabinet and wrapped her towel around herself once again. But the wandering melody stopped suddenly once again when she opened the bathroom door and saw that her heaping pile of disgusting armor was not in her way. _Someone must have—_

"Excellent choice of music, Siha."

A broad smile crossed her face as she saw Thane rise from the couch expectantly. "I prefer when _you_ hum it, actually."

The drell crossed the room and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Her towel slipped a little and she realized that the only thing keeping it from falling off her body was the man pressed against her. She felt him breathe deeply and soon he was kissing her neck tenderly.

"Are you…wearing something, siha?" he asked, his voice muffled slightly.

"Nothing but a towel," Karina replied.

He shook his head and she realized he was slowly leading her to the couch. "No, I mean a scent. There's something different about your skin today. It is…intoxicating."

Shepard grinned in realization and allowed herself to fall onto the couch and her towel to fall away from her body. "I found a little gift from the doctor in my bathroom," she explained, trying to keep her voice from wavering too much when Thane lay over her. "To help with chafing," she continued as his hands roved over her body and he took another deep breath. "And apparently it helps with other things as well."

"I need no assistance to become aroused around you," Thane assured her firmly, "but the fact that you've coated yourself with pheromones native to my people is extremely enticing."

_Ah. That explains why I didn't smell anything_. "Remind me to thank the good doctor later."

Thane grinned and brushed his lips against hers. "Much, _much_ later."

* * *

**AN**: Am I the only one that giggled a bit when Shepard went flying through the air in an attempt to reach the Normandy? It just looked hilarious to me. Anyway, next update may take a little longer. I'm working on some post-mission material, but it's relatively newly written so I'll want to hash out some stuff before I start postin' like a madwoman again. Hope you'll stick around for it :D

As always, thanks for the lovely reviews! :))


	18. Pitstop

**AN:** And thus we enter into that strange realm of post-suicide mission maaaaaadness! Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Pitstop

The buzzing of her door rudely intruded on her deep sleep; its harsh noise nearly sent Shepard tumbling onto the floor. Grumbling obscenities, Karina tried to roll over and bury her head in Thane's chest to block out the annoying sound. "Activating stealth mode," she mumbled, her voice muffled against him.

"As much as it pains me to say this, siha," Thane murmured, "I doubt our visitor will give up that easily."

"Why's that?" She tried to think of alternative strategies. _I don't think EDI would approve of activating a frag grenade on the Normandy. Maybe get her to gas the elevator if anyone tries to go to the loft?_

"We've managed to stay in bed for the past 48 hours, ignoring all attempts at outside contact. I'm fairly sure they've grown tired of our antics." He paused and grinned. "Although I assure you I have not."

"Fine, you can be in my stealth radius too," Karina giggled, pulling the blanket over the two of them and curling up happily.

But the buzzing continued rudely and Thane shook his head. "I'm afraid we must deactivate stealth mode, commander."

"So it's a mutiny, eh? Good luck trying to take down a Spectre!"

"Ah, but I happen to know this particular Spectre's one weakness," the assassin replied, deftly maneuvering his body so he lay atop her.

Karina's face flushed immediately. "And what's that?" she managed, her words weak from desire as the weight of his hard-muscled body pressed pleasantly against her own.

The drell leaned in close to her ear and for a moment the insistent buzzing of the door console disappeared, leaving only his delightfully grating voice as he said, "Bribery. Particularly bribery involving certain…_incentives_."

_This visitor better make it snappy,_ Karina bit her lip as she nodded dumbly. "Okay, okay, you win," she answered, straining to keep her tone light lest she lose control and find a more destructive method to get rid of their pesky intruder so she could take up Thane's tempting offer immediately.

Thane smirked as Karina tumbled out of bed. It was difficult to remember how to use her legs; between the soreness from the suicide mission and from Thane's previous—_offers_, it was a miracle she was even standing. The door buzzed impatiently several more times. "Alright, I'm coming dammit, calm down," Shepard yelled irritably as she managed to cross the room to receive their visitor.

"Siha, wait—"

But it was too late. The door slid open and soon Miranda Lawson was face to face with an extremely underdressed Shepard. Karina blushed as she realized she'd forgotten a very important element of appearance and clutched at the blanket she'd accidentally taken with her when she'd so gracefully tumbled out of bed.

Miranda stepped back immediately and the door slid shut. "I'm giving you two _five_ _minutes_ to get dressed," the frazzled woman called. "_Five_. Understand?"

"Uh, thanks." Karina spun on her heel and glared at Thane, who was holding his sides with silent laughter. "Thanks a lot, Krios," she muttered as she hunted for something to wear. "I think we can agree that now you owe me double your offer." _Where do I keep my clothes again? Has it really only been two days? _She looked around distractedly, trying to ignore the sight of a naked Thane climbing out of bed and stretching out his muscles—_Easy Karr, she only gave us five minutes. That's not _nearly_ enough time to start thinking about _that, she reminded herself with a slight shaking of her head.

When they finally deemed themselves presentable, Shepard palmed open the door.

"Afternoon, Shepard," Miranda said coolly, as if she hadn't just seen her leader stark naked in front of her.

"I didn't realize it was afternoon," Karina admitted. She looked over at Thane, who just shrugged.

"Very cute." Lawson rolled her eyes impatiently. "Look Shepard, as _thrilled_ as we are at seeing you so… content, we can't float around space forever."

"Funny, you'd think saving the galaxy from the Collectors would warrant a few perks," Karina glowered. _If it weren't for your interruption, princess, I could be back in bed, thoroughly enjoying said perks._

As if on cue, Thane's arm snaked around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. "Calm yourself, siha," he chuckled quietly. "Let us first hear what Operative Lawson has to say."

"Thank you, Thane. And it's just _Miss_ Lawson now," Miranda corrected with a weak smile. "After our stunt with the Collector base I don't think we're exactly on their payroll."

"Looks like you'll need a new ah, _uniform_, Miranda," Karina snickered. She really shouldn't be so rude; after all, the woman just gave up her job—a job that she loved—so Shepard could play hero.

"I'm glad you see the necessity of a little pitstop," Miranda retorted shortly. "EDI, set a course for the Citadel," she ordered before sashaying out of the loft.

"Of course, Miss Lawson," EDI said serenely, her blue hologram briefly flickering to life.

There was a heavy silence after the woman had left. Karina vaguely noted that Thane's hand was no longer on her hip. _The Citadel,_ she sighed, plopping on the bed. _The damn Citadel. Where I'll no doubt get to see my old buddies, the Council, who will ignore my warnings of ultimate destruction as usual. Assholes. _She closed her eyes and tried to relax. At least the battle against the Collectors hadn't been quite so public_. Maybe the press will stay off my ass for more than two seconds._

She almost laughed at her overly optimistic thought. Being the first human Spectre is enough to attract attention—but being the savior of the Citadel who cheated death on a regular occasion meant that a visit to the Citadel was guaranteed to bring flashing cameras, no matter how discreet she was.

Shepard glanced at Thane, who had seated himself next to her. She wondered how he would react to the presence of the paparazzi—and how the paparazzi would react to seeing him with her. Then she realized with a start that Thane had remained silent this entire time. "Something on your mind?" she asked, watching him as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Thane turned his head and looked at her for a long moment. "I was wondering if we could make time to see my son."

_Kolyat. _Karina could've slapped herself. Here she was, stressing over whether or not she should hold hands with the drell in public while he was facing an encounter with his son. They'd been communicating on a regular basis now, but it was hard to rebuild such a strained relationship. And now that Karina was in the picture—_Shit. I didn't even think about that._

"Of course we can, but…" Shepard began uncertainly, "I didn't exactly make the best impression on him last time. And now that there's, well, _us_… what do we do?"

Thane smiled and kissed her cheek. "I spent over ten years avoiding my son. I do not wish to hide my life from him anymore."

"What if he hates me? I mean I kind of shot at him. And I'm _really_ bad with kids, I really am. This one time Anderson asked me to watch his niece for _five minutes_ and when he came back she was standing on his desk screaming bloody murder. Not that Kolyat's a five-year-old or anything, but still, I'm obviously not exactly a great influence…" She finally trailed off when she realized Thane was giving her an amused look.

"He will not hate you, siha. As much as he may not like to admit it, you saved him. We both owe you his life. And Koylat is highly unlikely to stand on furniture and throw a tantrum at his age. Finally, given the fact that the entire galaxy is in your debt for saving it from destruction, I cannot think of a better influence on my son." When he'd finished quelling her fears he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm still nervous," Karina admitted, leaning against him.

"As am I. After all, we have only been in steady contact for a few months now. But I am still grateful for this opportunity."

"If he tries to shoot me, you owe me big time."

"I believe I am already heavily in your debt," Thane smiled wickedly.

"I _could_ use some stress relief," Shepard agreed, returning his grin.

"How long until we land?"

"ETA: five hours," EDI chimed in helpfully.

The drell merely smiled and laid his siha back onto the bed.

* * *

**AN**: There you are! Thanks for those kind reviewers and those kind readers who didn't mind a bit of a wait. A lot of my post-mission stuff is newer so I wanted a chance to polish it up a bit. Next chapter: we get to check up on ole Councilor Anderson!


	19. A Seal of Approval

**AN**: Sorry about the late update! If you care enough to read an explanation, there's a note at the end. For those of you who'd rather get straight to the good stuff, read on! ;)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: A Seal of Approval

As expected, the Normandy was paged as soon as it touched down. "Commander, it's Captain—Councilor Anderson," Joker announced. "He wants to see you in his office before you make any other visits. And he said to expect the usual welcoming party."

"Great," Karina grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to be a Spectre, Shepard," Joker teased.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen," she replied in an overly formal voice. "Get Krios and Vakarian up here to come with me. Everyone else is free to enjoy some downtime."

"Yes ma'am," the pilot grinned. "Oh and don't forget to hold hands and gaze dreamily at Thane, Shepard. The cameras _love_ that stuff."

"Shut up, Joker." Karina snapped as she got in the hatch, arms crossed. After a moment Miranda joined her.

"We're going shopping afterwards," the other woman explained. "Don't bother arguing—you need new clothes as much as I do."

A grunt was her only response. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"You wanted to chat, sir?" Shepard asked as she entered Anderson's office, Garrus and Thane in tow. Miranda had opted to wait outside to look up nearby stores. _Can't wait for _that_ lovely shopping experience._

"Shepard," the Councilor smiled warmly. "Good to see you again."

"You too," Karina replied, shaking his hand firmly.

"I wanted to speak with you before you took off again," he started.

"You know my plan of action, sir?"

"You weren't exactly eager to stay on the Citadel after defeating Saren, Blue," Garrus reminded her gently.

Karina recalled with some embarrassment how the captain had had to convince her to stay after the Battle of the Citadel. It had taken both Anderson and Alenko to convince her not to commit mutiny yet again to escape from all the hype she received as a result of her heroism.

Anderson's hands moved behind his back. "I know that you didn't want to come here, Shepard. And I know that after a mission like the destroying the Collectors you'll want a bit of a break. Tie up any loose ends you have, rest up for the next step."

"And what do _you_ want me to do?" _Here we go, _Karina thought with an exasperated sigh. _Talk to the Council. Try to convince them you're right. Gather a team. Fight some bad guys—again._

"I want you to do exactly that."

"I'm sorry, _what_?" _I'm getting… a _vacation_? What the hell? Not that I'm complaining, or anything._

"The galaxy needs you in your best shape, Shepard. If that means giving you a bit of time off between suicide missions, then I'm willing to vouch for you."

"Meaning…?"

Anderson looked around, no doubt to ensure Udina wasn't lurking around. "Off the record? I found a little place for you to stay. Real quiet. Take some time and recuperate there. We'll call you when you're needed."

"With all due respect, sir," she managed, "shouldn't I be involved in this?"

Anderson's mouth turned in to a flat line. "Frankly Shepard, this comes down to politics. The Council has heard your story. It's up to me to convince them it's true. Enjoy yourself while you can, Shepard."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled. "I'll take you up on that offer."

He nodded before turning to Thane. "You'll be glad to know the home I purchased for Shepard is on a desert world. Very dry conditions."

Thane smiled and bowed slightly. "Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Councilor."

Karina stared in disbelief. _How does everyone in the universe know about Thane and me?_ _Do we give off some sort of scent? Are we glowing?_

Anderson laughed at Shepard's reaction. "Oh come on, Shepard, you're not the only one from the old crew I talk to. And for god's sake, you can hold the man's hand y'know."

"W-_what_?" _I am _killing_ Joker when I get back._

He shrugged. "As far as I'm concerned, this shouldn't cause any problems. You work above the law and Krios here isn't on the Alliance's payroll. For all intents and purposes you two are free to act like a normal couple."

Karina's face felt extremely hot. "Erm, thank you, uh, sir."

"You deserve some happiness, Shepard." Her former captain smiled and started to shake her hand, but surprised her by pulling her into a hug instead. "You've been like a daughter to me, you know. Be careful out there."

Karina swallowed hard. From being the captain of the Normandy, to being a dependable member of the Council, and most entertainingly, being the man who had been privileged enough to punch Udina in the face—David Anderson had always used his position to help Shepard. Even so, she had not expected such frank admission of affection from such a down-to-earth man. But she hugged him back tightly, glad to have a father figure for once in her life. "You too."

Anderson pulled away and cleared his throat slightly. "Now you better go before Miss Lawson wears a hole in the floor with that pacing of hers."

"Oh great," Karina smiled without humor, steeling herself for what was destined to be a memorable showdown—err shopping spree.

* * *

**AN**: Next chapter: shopping spree! and not just the ladies! ;) Thanks to the kind reviewers :))

Oh look, some of you scrolled down here for an explanation. Hello! So here's the story: I was inundated with schoolwork/big ole projects and then... and then I discovered the wonders of Dragon Age II. And Fenris. _Ohhh_ Fenris. Let me tell you, I plan to write quite the fic about that elf ;) Anyhow, I just finished up the game, so I'll try to keep these last few updates more regular while I start working on a DAII fic. Should be fun! :D


	20. The Bare Necessities

**AN**: O hai! Remember when I was all "oh yeah, regular updates and a new fic is coming, yeah!"? Well, some stuff got in the way of that and I'm truly sorry for my tardiness :( But here is a chapter to make up for it! (hopefully)

* * *

Chapter Twenty: The Bare Necessities

Karina tried to remember ever being this exhausted. But for all her battles, she could not think of a more strenuous predicament than her current situation. "No heels," she said flatly, kicking off a pair of painfully pinching shoes. "No way in hell."

"Well at least buy _me_ some to replace the ones you broke," Miranda replied, stretching out a shapely leg to inspect the tall pointy boot that she was trying on.

"I'll give you all my credits if you just let me go back to the ship," Shepard whined as she leaned against a gaudy display of shoes.

"Not a chance. If you're going to be living in that godforsaken desert for who knows how long, you're going to need some clothes," Miranda said firmly.

"Actually considering the only other person there will be Thane—"

Lawson groaned and dragged her to another rack. "Isn't there _some_thing here you like? How about this?" She held up a bright yellow sundress that made Karina squint.

_It looks like… krogan blood. _There was a long silence until Shepard finally voiced her question. "But… where does my gun go?"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Either don't carry a gun or get creative," she snapped before temporarily giving up to investigate another pair of shoes.

Karina browsed the rack absentmindedly, not really registering what she was looking at. She wondered what the boys were up to; they were probably getting a few drinks and laughing it up at a bar. _I'm sure they're not bickering over fashion, _she thought jealously.

* * *

"No, no, _that _one," Garrus insisted, pointing at another selection.

"Are you sure?" Thane asked uncertainly. "It seems rather… flashy."

"We're in a jewelry store, Krios, they're all going to be a bit '_flashy_'."

The asari looked at the odd pair that stood before her, wondering if she should offer her assistance. "Can I help you two find something? I assure you, our store has selections available for even the most _unique_ couples."

The soldiers looked at each other in disbelief. "Huh?" Garrus's mandibles twitched madly in embarrassment. "No no no, we were just uh…"

The drell cut him off. "I am looking for something for my…" He trailed off when he realized he didn't know how to explain himself. _What is another word for "siha"?_

"His girlfriend," Garrus finished for his friend. "And very special one at that."

The shopkeeper smiled knowingly. "Special as in marriage material?"

Given the fact that Thane was still busy trying to remember how his extensive vocal system functioned, the turian took it upon himself to answer. "Special as in Commander Shepard." He paused, glancing with amusement at Thane's sheepish grin. "And yes."

* * *

"I still don't see why I need a strapless bra," Shepard complained as Miranda handed her the lacy garment. _How does she even know my size? _A quick glance to compare their chests reminded her of their shared benefits from certain scientific enhancements. "I don't think I'll be even _wearing_—"

"Yes, yes, we get it, lots of sex for Commander Shepard," Lawson interrupted her sharply.

Karina's face turned red, even if she'd been the one to bring up the subject her love life. _At least I didn't _scream_ it. _"Jeez, Lawson, keep it down, will ya?"

"Well it's not like you two were playing Parcheesi up there for two days straight," she laughed. "You're very lucky the captain's loft is so secluded from the rest of the ship. I, for one, would not stand for having my beauty sleep interrupted with sounds of your 'activities'."

As Karina was pushed into a dressing room she took up her whining again. "I still don't see why this is necessary."

"Haven't you ever wanted to look… well, like a woman?"

"Not really," she said flatly, holding up the bra for inspection. _How many hooks does this damn thing have, anyway? _"I borrowed your clothes that night on the Citadel and look where that got me: flat on my back—and not in a good way. Those cuts hurt like a bitch. I don't see why I should prance around in frilly outfits."

"You're hopeless," Miranda huffed.

Karina paused for a moment, looking at herself in the mirror and trying to convince herself to lighten up. _When's the last time someone even bothered to help you with your appearance? Well, besides Cerberus reconstructing your face and all. _Finally she sighed and stuck her hand over the top of the stall. "Hand me that dress you bought earlier."

"I _knew _you'd like it," she chuckled triumphantly as she handed it to Shepard.

"Yeah, well, white isn't exactly your color," Karina teased, thinking of Miranda's usual skin-tight white uniform. "I thought white was supposed to be a _pure _color, y'know?"

"It's not like you're any more innocent, Shepard."

"Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. I am a _saint_, Miss Lawson," she replied in an offended, high-pitched voice.

"Oh please," the other woman scoffed. She paused for a moment before finally asking, "So… is it true what they say about drell?"

"What's that?" Shepard cocked her head at the sight of herself in mirror, the action causing her to fondly think of her assassin's habit of tilting his head to make inspections. The simple dress was made out of soft white cotton, had a strapless sweetheart neckline, and its hem just barely hit her knees. It was strange to see herself looking so…_feminine_, and ordinarily she'd rip the damn thing off without a second thought. But the idea of Thane seeing her in such unusual attire made her reconsider.

"_You_ know…" Miranda answered slyly.

"No, I don't." Karina bent down to make sure that Miranda's shoes were facing away from the stall before she gave an experimental twirl in the mirror. _Not bad,_ she admitted.

"I've heard they're _fantastic _in bed."

Shepard stopped mid-twirl, yanked the door open, and stared at her team member. "_What_ did you just ask me?"

Miranda shrugged. "No need to get touchy, Commander. I'm just curious. That dress looks good on you, by the way. Aren't strapless bras comfortable?"

Karina shook her head in disbelief._ Miranda Lawson: she'll kick your ass one minute, ask about your sex life the next, and then to top it off, she'll rave about lingerie. _"Uh, I guess—about the bra, I mean. And to answer your other question: hell yes."

* * *

**AN**: Really, Miranda, we all know the answer to that question ;) Next chapter: They finally get around to meeting up with that Kolyat kid! Thanks for the lovely reviews, and I will try very hard to update within a week this time. Sorry again!


	21. Negotiations

**AN: **So, this chapter is kind of huge. I couldn't find a decent place to split it so I just kept it long. Hope it's worth it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Negotiations

A smile of relief crossed Shepard's face when she saw Garrus and Thane heading towards them. They ordered lunch together in the Zakera wards before Miranda and Garrus headed back to the Normandy. Originally only Miranda was going to leave the group, but given the amount of packages she'd convinced Shepard to purchase, extra talons were needed.

After their companions left, Shepard looked across the table at Thane. "So what did you guys do while Miranda was busy torturing me with _fashion_?" She put on a dramatic grimace for effect.

"We merely looked around a few shops," he replied vaguely. Karina noted he had his hand in his pocket, an unusually casual position for him. And if she wasn't mistaken, the slight movement of his arm muscles indicated his hand was moving around, as if he was fiddling with something.

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nothing worth mentioning."

Shepard squinted at his almost too quick response, but decided to ignore it. Surely he wouldn't hide anything terribly important from her.

"And you, siha?"

"Lawson wouldn't let me leave a store without buying at _least_ one thing. "I got shoes, jeans, shorts, blouses, a dress—"

"A dress?" The drell cocked his head slightly, a small smile on his face.

_I love when he does that._ "Yeah, I know, hard to believe, but it was actually pretty nice," Karina explained. "I doubt I'll wear it very often, but she practically forced me to buy the damn thing."

"I'm sure you will look beautiful in it," Thane smiled, finally pulling his hand out of his pocket to place it over hers on the table.

There was no reason for Karina to blush. She'd held hands with Thane countless times in Life Support. Not to mention the fact that they'd made much more intimate contact several times now. Such a simple act as holding hands in public should not cause such a reaction in her cheeks, but she found herself red-faced nonetheless. It wasn't that she was embarrassed—unless passerby were going to ask her more invasive questions like Miranda had done earlier—she was merely wary of allowing herself to show affection for Thane in public. Part of her was so used to keeping her private life out of the public eye for the sake of the Alliance that it took some time for her to realize that holding the drell's hand would not cause uproar in the streets. Even so, she decided that was all she was going to allow herself to show in front of others.

Suddenly she saw a camera flash. "Cat's out the bag now," she murmured irritably.

"Perhaps we should move on to our next errand before we get too many unwanted interruptions," the assassin suggested, standing up and effectively blocking any more pictures from that direction.

"Sure," Karina smiled. Ignoring the determined clicks of a camera she heard from afar, she firmly took Thane's hand and the couple left the restaurant and headed towards a rapid transit terminal.

* * *

"I was starting to wonder if you'd forgotten to come see me," Captain Bailey smiled as he rose from his desk.

"Sorry," Shepard explained as she shook his hand. "We got sidetracked. You would not _believe_ how many shoe stores there are around here."

"Funny, I didn't take you for the shopping type," he replied, obviously confused at the mental image of her perusing racks of stilettos—the shoes, not the pistols. Although they were both equally deadly.

"Trust me, I'm not," Karina laughed. "A friend dragged me along."

"That makes _much_ more sense." He turned to Thane. "I suppose you'll be wanting to see your boy now, hmm? He told me you two have started talking more."

Thane nodded. "We've been in somewhat regular correspondence, but I would like to see him before I leave again."

Bailey sat down and typed a few codes into his terminal. "He's been doing real well. I think between the hard work and your talking to him again he's really gonna turn his life around. He's already almost halfway through his sentence." He paused and squinted at the screen. "Y'know, he's actually worked enough to earn himself a small break. Nothing huge, but enough for say, a week or two."

"He's welcome to visit us whenever he can," Karina smiled at her companion.

Bailey grinned, not missing the obvious chemistry between them. "'Us', now, is it? So that picture of you two over there is real, then?"

Karina's head whipped around and saw a news display plastered with a picture of the couple holding hands in the elevator. _I _would_ have the dopiest grin on my face, _she groaned inwardly at being so non-photogenic.

Her eyes caught upon a drell in her field of vision and realized it was Kolyat turning a corner to enter C-Sec. _And he'd have to be blind to miss those pictures, _Karina realized with a growing sense of worry. _There goes our shot at explaining this gently. Now it'll be: 'oh, so I'm stealing your dying father away from you again so we can fuck. Sorry.' _

Suddenly Kolyat stood before them. There was a small moment of silence before a hesitant smile crossed his face and he briefly embraced his father. "It's…good to see you again, Dad," he said finally.

"And you, Kolyat," Thane replied warmly.

Captain Bailey cleared his throat, "I can uh, open up that room again for you, if you'd like."

"That would be most convenient," Thane answered.

Shepard started to follow when she realized she didn't know if she should be privy to their conversation. _I don't want to impose…but then again, we _are_ going to tell him about us. Dammit, we really should have planned this better. _

Thankfully Thane sensed her unease and made the decision for her by taking her hand and gently pulling her along with him.

As soon as the door to the interrogation room closed, Kolyat's eyes immediately fixed upon their hands. "So… You and Shepard?"

_Sorry I kind of punched you in the face, but your dad is pretty damn hot, _Shepard thought automatically. _Shit. I really am bad with kids. At least I didn't say it out loud._

"I don't want to hide my life from you anymore, Kolyat," Thane answered calmly. "Shepard is very dear to me. Soon we will be going planet-side to recover for our next mission for a few months. Captain Bailey tells us you are nearing a break from your sentence. We hope you will visit us whenever possible."

"'Recover'?" Kolyat's face looked incredulous as he glanced at Shepard. "Right." The young man sighed and leaned against the door. "Look, Dad, it's just hard to take in all this stuff at once. One day I have a dad, the next I don't. Then you bring a war hero to shoot at me, and now the war hero turns out to be your girlfriend. You can see how I'm a little frazzled."

"I understand," Thane nodded. "And I have apologized numerous times for my actions regarding your… abandonment."

The drell had nearly choked out the word and Karina gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. She noted that his voice seemed even deeper when speaking to Kolyat. _Is it familial or a drell thing?_ she wondered, knowing from Thane's pleasant humming habit that their vocal range was much more extensive than humans.

Thane's olive eyes met hers for a moment in thanks before turning back to his son. "But I will not apologize for meeting Shepard."

There was a brief silence; Karina took this as her cue and stepped forward. _Just… act casual. You can do this. _"I know we got off on the wrong foot—I'm uh, sorry about the whole punching you in the face thing, by the way—but I met some of my best friends under similar circumstances. Y'know, flashy showdowns, threats, all that good stuff."

This piqued his interest and he moved to plop down on the only chair in the room. "Like what?"

"Well, take your father, for instance. He was breaking into Dantius Towers like a madman—"

"_Dantius Towers_, Dad?" Koylat spluttered. "Jeez, you really _did_ have a death wish."

_Hm. Maybe I shouldn't have started with such a touchy subject, _Karina backpedaled in her brain furiously. "Uh, let's see, then there's Grunt. He's this…super-krogan."

"A super-krogan," he repeated flatly. "What, does he save little varrens that are stuck in trees or something?"

"Not exactly," Karina chuckled. "More like he's genetically engineered to be the most powerful soldier in existence." Ignoring the mildly impressed look on his face, she continued, knowing that her next statement would impress even more. "Anyway, as soon as I fired up his growth tank, he pinned me against the wall in a chokehold."

"Damn. How'd you get out of that one?"

"I just convinced him I'm not the enemy here." _Aaand I had a pistol just in case. Probably shouldn't bring that up though._

A smile flickered across Kolyat's face as he realized Shepard was using similar tactics in this situation. "This crew of yours sounds…interesting. Any chance I could meet them before you take off?"

"I'm sure we could talk to Bailey about releasing you for a few hours," Thane answered with a broad smile.

* * *

"EDI, tell everyone to come down to the mess," Shepard announced as they boarded the Normandy.

"Edi?" Kolyat looked around for the nonexistent person Shepard was addressing. "Who's—"

EDI's hologram appeared suddenly, causing Kolyat to take a step back in surprise. "Of course, Shepard. And welcome to the Normandy, Sere Krios."

Shepard smiled at Kolyat's shocked expression. "You get used to her Houdini-like appearances."

"Who?"

_Right. Earth references don't work. You'd think you would've learned that by now. _"Never mind. EDI here is completely reliable. Just ask Joker."

"Hey, nobody's badmouthing EDI here, are they?" The pilot limped in from the cockpit. "She saved my damn life, y'kknow."

"Don't worry, Joker, her honor has been defended," Karina snickered. "Kolyat, this is Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau, pilot of the Normandy."

"Just call me Joker," he added, grinning sheepishly, accepting Kolyat's handshake. "How's your face holding up, kid? Heard Shep got ya pretty good. I've seen her take out husks like that and they don't get up too fast—or ever, actually."

"Trying to build bridges here, Joker, not burn them," Karina snapped.

Thankfully most of the crewmembers were waiting for them on the third deck and soon Kolyat was being bombarded with so many names, facts, and stories that maybe Shepard's transgression would be forgotten—_Damn. Eidetic memory. Not a chance_, Karina realized.

Even if Kolyat's drell mind would never forget her actions, he seemed content enough as the crew sat around talking in the mess. Karina noted with interest that he and Garrus hit it off pretty well. _Maybe drell and turians just get naturally get along,_ she thought as Garrus told him another story from his days as Archangel.

"You took down a whole boom squad _by_ _yourself_?"

"It wasn't easy. And Shepard here saved my ass just in time."

To her relief, the crew was very welcoming, even the more stand-offish members. They all told Kolyat of their past lives, how they met Shepard, and any particularly exciting or hilarious events. She was extremely thankful they neglected to mention any of her embarrassing slip-ups regarding his father. No, the crew seemed to understand that they were to paint Shepard in the most positive light possible.

Eventually it grew late and Thane had to gently remind his son of his need to return to Captain Bailey before he broke curfew. Kolyat reluctantly agreed and Thane walked his son off the ship. Shepard hung back, feeling that the pair needed a little time alone.

* * *

They walked in silence, letting the persistent noises of the Citadel night be the only sounds in the air. When they neared the security check, Kolyat looked over at his father, who had a smile on his face. He tried to remember the last time he'd seen such a genuinely happy expression on him. _When Mom was alive_.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Thane stepped aside from the desk and beckoned his son to leave the short line as well. "I do." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

Kolyat's ridges raised in surprise. Like humans, drell gave one another jewelry as an engagement gift. They were traditionally made from desert stones found on pilgrimages, but perhaps his father had found a suitable substitute on the Citadel. Or perhaps it was an empty band, waiting to be strung with found rocks. _He's really serious about this. _"Is she alright with you…y'know, dying?"

The smile on his face faltered. "She…knows of my condition. And she intends to do something about it."

"You're going in for treatment?" Despite himself he found his respect for Shepard was continually growing.

He nodded. "I have been placed on a list for transplants, along with an impressive record of service. Perhaps having a hand in defeating the Collectors will move me up the list slightly. Shepard also has EDI, Dr. Solus, and any other doctors she trusts working on alternative treatments and maybe… a cure." He paused and looked down at the little black box he was holding. "I am unsure whether her efforts will be successful, however. I've had Kepral's for many months now. It…should be only a matter of time."

"Don't say that, Dad," Kolyat insisted. "Shepard needs you, at the very least to fight the Reapers. And I think she's… she's got Mom's eyes. Well, sort of."

His father nodded and smiled. "I understand. She has a fire in her that refuses to die out. It's why I love her." Thane reached out and grasped his son's shoulder. "It's why I loved your mother."

There was another pause. "Do you…think you could schedule the wedding during one of my breaks? I mean, I'd like to be there. To see the crew again, and…and to see you happy again."

"Of course."

Kolyat found himself pulled into a tight embrace. Dropping the usual hint of bitterness that seemed to color all his conversations with his father, Kolyat allowed himself to hug Thane back.

"Thank you, son," Thane said when they parted. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Thanks for coming to see me," he replied. "And…thank Shepard for me, will you? Tell her that as impressive as all those stories were, if she can bring _you_ back from the dead then that's good enough for me."

* * *

**AN: **Oh hey, you're still here! So yeah, Kolyat is a tricky bugger to write. Angsty young adults who only appear in-game for about five-minutes, why must you be so difficult? D: Haha. Thanks again for the lovely reviews :)) Next chapter: a dramatic appearance from our favorite bitter ex! Oh shoot, I gave it away, didn't I?


	22. Encounters

**AN:** Early update because I have been inundated with projects this weekend/next week and I'm afraid I won't have another chance to even look at my computer, much less post a chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Encounters

_The Normandy was supposed to be halfway to a deliciously baking desert by now, _Shepard thought, slightly annoyed that Mordin had insisted upon sending her out to pick up some rare antibiotics from one of his contacts on the Citadel before taking off. But she didn't question the salarian's request, as it might be for Thane's treatment. And so Shepard stood in the elevator, amazed at how less impatient she felt at its slow progress now that there was a warm hand to enjoy as she waited. But when the door opened her heart slammed against her ribs with confusion.

"Commander." The man stood straight, his brown eyes flicking first from Karina, then to Thane, and finally to their entwined hands.

"Alenko." She couldn't bring herself to call him by his first name. It seemed unfair to use familiarity with the man who clearly was only newly aware of her current love life. Glancing at Thane, Shepard cleared her throat. "This is Thane Krios. He was part of my squad that took down the Collectors."

Thane's hand left hers and offered itself to Alenko. "It is an honor, Lieutenant-Commander. I have heard much about your work."

Kaidan stiffly shook the assassin's hand and attempted a weak smile that seemed more like a grimace. "You're getting pretty famous around here yourself," he remarked. "Worried it'll mess up your list of contacts?"

Karina nearly gaped at his audacity. She would expect that kind of crap from Taylor when he'd first met Thane, but to hear such a passive-aggressive comment from Kaidan was surprising at best. _Someone remind me why I slept with this guy. Jeez._

Thankfully Thane was used to such negativity surrounding his work and brushed it off easily. "I have very little need for my contacts now, except to continue to supply upgrades for our missions," he replied coolly. "And most of them are willing to put their names forward for a cause to save all sentient life."

There was a heavy silence before Shepard decided to speak again. She didn't really trust voice yet and her hand ached for Thane's to return to its former position with her. "How've you been, Alenko?" She was sure now that he'd noticed her avoidance of his first name.

"I'm managing well enough," he answered with an indifferent shrug. "And how's life without Cerberus?"

_He _would_ bring that up again,_ Karina frowned. _What do I have to tell him to convince him that it wasn't my choice? 'So, I kind of died and Cerberus spent two years rebuilding me. Sorry I didn't get a chance to pick who was resurrecting me. Oh and I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to send you a postcard or two while they were patching me up.'_ "Fortunately they're not willing to mess with a two-time savior of the galaxy," she replied. "I'm safe for now."

Kaidan nodded and shifted uncomfortably. "I should go," he finally managed. "Look, it was…it was good seeing you." He paused again, glancing at the assassin once more before swallowing audibly. "I hope everything works out for you, Karina."

Shepard made a small gulp of her own as she pushed down all of her former anger to muster up a goodbye for the man she'd once loved. "You too, Kaidan. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get word out to you when I was under the Lazarus project, I'm sorry I've ignored your messages, but…" she trailed off and grabbed Thane's hand once again. He gave her fingers a gentle squeeze. "But I'm not sorry about Thane. I love him, Kaidan."

The soldier nodded slowly and a wan smile crossed his face. "Everyone on the Citadel knows that, Shepard," he replied softly. Karina's face reddened slightly and he laughed, but she felt relief at his reaction. He shook his head and a look of reminiscence crossed his face and Shepard knew he was thinking about their own attempts at having a private relationship while simultaneously being Citadel celebrities. Needless to say it hadn't worked. The lieutenant commander sighed and extended his hand to her. "I'm sorry I've been such an ass, Shepard. I hadn't meant for our reunion to be quite so awkward."

Karina smiled and took his hand. Unlike his earlier, cold interaction with Thane, this handshake was firm yet friendly, much more like the man she remembered. "I understand, Kaidan."

"You deserve some happiness, Shepard, wherever you find it." At this he turned to Thane and offered his hand again. The drell accepted graciously and to Karina's surprise Alenko leaned forward and made a conspiratorial gesture to his right.

Thane nodded and turned towards Karina, a small grin on his face. "If you will excuse us for a moment, siha." He bowed slightly and the men drifted away to speak in low voices.

Shepard raised an eyebrow at them but said nothing as they continued their conversation privately. She wondered what they could possibly be discussing. _Sex advice? Hah. As if Thane needs help getting me naked. Veiled threats? No, Kaidan seems pretty friendly now. Embarrassing secrets? Probably deciding if the Shadow Broker will care enough about my 'om-nom' habit to send a few credits their way._

When they had wrapped up their conversation, Thane returned to Karina and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you ready to adjourn to the ship, siha?"

"Sure," she replied, still eyeing Kaidan suspiciously.

"See you around, Commander," the soldier smiled as he entered the elevator behind them.

As soon as he'd disappeared from view Karina addressed her companion. "What the hell was _that_ all about?"

She knew what words were coming even before he uttered them. "The power of the 'bro code' is not to be underestimated, siha."

"You're lucky you're cute," she muttered as they continued their shopping trip.

* * *

That evening Karina caught Thane leaning over his omnitool, smiling. Curious, she tried to sneak closer to catch a glimpse of his activities. Of course, the assassin heard her approach and quickly closed the viewing window.

"I'm not sure I like all of these secrets, Krios," Shepard smiled wryly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You will like this one, siha," he assured her.

* * *

Sure enough, Kelly Chambers delivered a large bundle of white lilies to the loft the following morning. Karina accepted them, startled at the gesture until she turned and saw Thane grinning, still in bed.

"Just how exactly did you find out these were my favorite, Krios?" Shepard asked as she crossed the room and carefully placed the flowers on her desk. "Wait, don't tell me," she cut him off. "Bro code?"

Thane simply laughed and pulled her into bed with him.

"What else did he tell you?" Shepard insisted as he kissed all over her neck.

"Your favorite color is indigo. Your favorite Earth food is—"

"Marshmallows. You know that, dummy," she laughed.

"Besides junk food," Thane continued indignantly, "is Italian. Lasagna, I believe. But you cannot cook. I have been advised not to allow you anywhere near a kitchen if I want our house to stay intact."

"It was a very _small _fire," Karina mumbled. "And my 'galactic hero' insurance discount covered the damages. Mostly."

* * *

**AN**: It took me a few tries to get the reunion with Kaidan right. At first I wrote this awful argument between them, but then I just decided to have Karina mirror Thane's explanation to Kolyat. Despite Kaidan's hissyfit on Horizon, I think that he and Shep would be mature enough to come to an understanding. Also, bonus points to those who caught the lily reference. A little homage to my Shep in another fic. Also also, mega bonus points to those nice reviewers! :D

Next chapter: Another old squadmate drops by... with a gift!


	23. A HouseWarming Gift

**AN: **Aaand we're back! This chapter: old buddies return.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: A House-Warming Gift

Karina awoke with a start, causing Thane to grab her wrists in an attempt not to be struck by their wild flailing. "Wazzat?"

"Calm yourself, siha," Thane said soothingly, stroking her hair. "I believe it was only the door."

Shepard grinned sheepishly and rolled off their mattress onto the floor. While their shipmates had agreed to help them unload the couple's scant personal items and set up a few of the more intricate appliances and pieces of furniture, their desert bungalow was still very much strewn with unpacked boxes Anderson had sent beforehand. She finished trekking through the maze of boxes and had just reached the door when Thane called out to her, "Siha. Let's not forget clothes this time."

_Dammit. _Karina slapped her palm to her forehead in frustration. "You couldn't have told me that _before _I tiptoed all the way across the room?"

The assassin only tossed her his customary jacket and a pair of her panties in reply.

She found her annoyance decrease as she slipped into the jacket. It had such a comforting smell Karina wondered if she would ever want to take it off. Zipping up the oversized jacket to cover herself, Karina headed towards the front door, shaking her head in confusion. _Who the hell could be visiting us already? Did someone forget to unload a box? I swear, if it's Mordin with another shipment of..._ointments, _I'll… Well, I actually _am_ running low already…_

But when she opened the door, there was not a hyperactive salarian on the other side. Squinting against the hot desert sun, she saw a large box. And holding the large box was none other than Urdnot Wrex.

"Shepard!"

"Wrex?" Karina laughed and opened the door wider for him to enter. "Come on in here, ya overgrown turtle!"

The clan leader chuckled and managed to squeeze his way through the doorway. "Thought I'd come by and see the new set-up. Even brought a little…what do you humans call it? A housewarming gift? Huh. I guess this place doesn't really need to get much warmer though."

Karina looked at the box with a questioning eye. "Well, it's… large." Suddenly, the crate started trembling and odd noises could be heard from the inside. "And it's _moving_?"

"He must recognize your voice, that clever little bastard," Wrex muttered as he started to unfasten the locks on the crate, completely oblivious of Shepard slowly crouching into a battle-stance. "I almost knocked him out on the way here, but your little salarian scientist insisted that you were in love with this damn thing."

Finally he released the last clasp and the opening of the crate fell open due to a large varren tumbling out of it. Upon seeing Shepard across the room, it bounded happily to greet her, tackling Karina in the process. She yelped in surprise before recognizing her old friend. "Urz!" She laughed, trying to hold off the persistent tongue of the eager creature. When she'd finally calmed him down enough to sit up, she looked at Wrex. "Thanks, Wrex. I really missed this little guy. I gave Thaddeus away, y'know." Karina smiled at the memory of Kolyat's face as he tried not to look pleased with her strange gift.

"Thaddeus," the krogan repeated.

"Space hamster," she explained.

"I'll never understand you humans."

"Is everything alright, siha?" Thane asked as he entered the room. It seemed that he'd managed to find a box of linen clothing somewhere amongst their bedroom disaster zone. "I heard shouting."

"Hah! So _here's_ the man Shepard's got by the quads!" Wrex boomed in what Shepard assumed was a genial tone for him.

At least, she _hoped_ it was. The two had never met, as Shepard had brought Mordin and Grunt along when they went to Tuchanka. She recalled with a shiver how much she'd wished for Thane's presence when the thresher maw had appeared. _Okay, let's not think about traumatizing events; it's too early in the morning for that, _Karina shook herself as Urz's slimy tongue reawakened her to her current situation.

Thane's lips twitched with amusement as he bowed in greeting.

Wrex just gave Shepard a look. "He _bows_? Damn, Shep, you've got a real suitor here," he guffawed, suddenly taking Thane's hand and pulling him into one of his forearm clasping hugs he was so fond of.

Karina blushed and moved to stand next to Thane, Urz eagerly trailing behind. "Uh, thanks, Wrex. How're things on Tuchanka? Must be pretty stable if you managed to take a vacation."

The krogan nodded in pleased agreement. "I can't stay very long, but things are well enough so I can handle leaving without coming back to find a crater." He paused for a moment. "Well, a _bigger _crater."

"Sounds reassuring," Karina grinned. Suddenly her stomach growled audibly.

"Would you like me to prepare breakfast for us and our guest, siha?" Thane asked, his lips clearly withholding laughter.

"You cook?" Shepard blurted out. _Guess I shouldn't be surprised. He's attractive, he's clean, and now—he cooks! What can I do? I… shoot things, I guess._

"I'll pass," Wrex announced. "I don't think you two would like me to go through a month's worth of supplies for one meal."

"Are you certain?" the drell asked politely. "We'd be happy to accommodate you."

The krogan shook his head and gestured towards his large hump. "This hump isn't just for show; I could go weeks without eating."

"I don't think _I_ could last quite that long, though," Karina piped up with a sheepish grin. "Whatever you can scrounge up is fine. I don't even know what we have in the kitchen anyway."

"As you wish, siha," Thane answered, kissing her cheek before disappearing into their kitchen.

After he'd left, Wrex cast a questioning red eye on Shepard's choice of attire. "I figured you two would be going at it like varren. 'S why I wanted to drop off Urz early—get out of your hair quick."

Karina blushed at his bluntness and tugged at the end of Thane's jacket self-consciously. "Uh, thanks for…taking that into consideration." She glanced at the kitchen doorway and added in a low voice, "And thanks for waiting until he was gone to say that."

Wrex laughed and eased his bulky frame onto the couch. "What, are you _embarrassed_ of your new boy?"

She rolled her eyes and plopped down into an overstuffed chair. "Of course not. He's just…a private person. Y'know, proper." Urz climbed into her lap and she absentmindedly stroked the striped ridges along his back.

"Yeah, I could sorta tell," he replied. "How do you think you'll like it here?"

"Staying in one place is gonna be real different for me."

"It was a tough change, staying on Tuchanka all the time. You think you can handle it?"

Shepard's eyes involuntarily flicked to the doorway of the kitchen, where she could hear a pleasant sizzle of food on the stove and barely detect a whiff of meat and spice. "I think I could learn to handle it."

"The sex is that good, huh?" Wrex chuckled.

Karina's face flushed. For a moment she sat in shock. Then, she realized that besides her reluctant answer to Miranda's intrusive question, she'd yet to indulge in one of the most sacred of girlish habits: kiss and tell. Shepard grinned wickedly. "Honestly? I wish they could find some other chump to be savior of the galaxy so I could stay in bed for the rest of my life."

"Krogan mating is a little more complicated. You're lucky if you're fertile enough to be allowed to be near a female—actually getting to know one beforehand would be impossible." Wrex regarded Shepard for a moment. "But I guess you two aren't that worried about fertility."

"Ah, no," Shepard shook her head with a smile.

"Huh. Must be weird not to have to consider children. It's all we krogan are thinking about right now."

Karina shrugged it off. "We love each other; that's all that matters to me."

"And to me as well," the assassin added quietly, entering with a mug of hot tea for himself and a plate of some sort of beef and flatbread dish.

She blushed again as she accepted the plate with murmured thanks. "How much did you overhear, exactly?"

"Enough to know my services are not only required tonight, but apparently for the rest of your life," the drell answered with a grin as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, real proper conversation, Shepard," Wrex snickered.

Karina threw a pillow at her old squad mate, not realizing that his tough skin would tear a hole in the fabric, sending feathers everywhere. In the confusion Urz managed to steal a morsel of meat off of Sheapard's plate. Karina opened her mouth to chastise the varren, but when she saw him licking his lips happily she only smiled and scratched her new pet's chin affectionately.

* * *

**AN: **I love Wrex! And Urz. Both adorably vicious, wouldn't you say? Thanks for the reviews once again, they make my day :)) Next chapter: more Cooking with Thane! I would so watch his cooking show.


	24. Delicious

**AN: **Hello again! Welcome to chapter twenty-four, in which our heroes bravely cook their hearts out! Exciting stuff. Definitely fluffy :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Delicious

"_What_?" Shepard regarded her lover over a warm cup of coffee, trying to understand his offer. The couple had finally managed to unpack the last box the day before. It turns out Wrex had also provided them with several cases of Varren Chow that had to be put up along with the remaining boxes from the initial move. Even without any more work to be done, however, Thane had insisted upon rising early today.

"It is a useful skill, siha." The assassin continued as he handed her a very unfamiliar piece of equipment. "Try it on."

"Somehow I don't think the Reapers are going to be terribly intimidated by this."

"Perhaps they will be too distracted to think of aiming properly," Thane suggested, tugging playfully on the loose tie that secured the white apron to Shepard's otherwise minimally clothed body.

"Or they'll be too busy laughing their mechanical asses off," Karina glared, blushing as Thane's nimble fingers once again attempted to coax her out of the only article of clothing that separated him from her skin. _It's a good thing I wore underwear at least, or we'll never get around to cooking, _Karina grinned as she swatted his hands away. "You're the one that dragged me out of bed to do this, so let's…get cooking. Or whatever."

"You're right, siha," he agreed, bowing slightly in apology. "I have done extensive research for this endeavor, so we may as well begin." He reached in a nearby drawer and pulled out a datapad. "The recipe," he explained.

Shepard leaned over to read the title and held back a laugh. "Just how 'extensive' was your research, exactly?"

"Is something wrong?" A look of concern crossed his face and Karina almost couldn't bring herself to tell him his mistake.

"Lasagna isn't exactly a breakfast meal," she giggled, kissing his cheek gently. "But I love it so much I could have it any time of day."

"I believe that's not the first time you've told me that," he chuckled, the depth of his raspy voice reinforcing his innuendo.

"And it won't be the last," Karina promised, brushing her lips against his frill. She forced herself to pull away. _Delicious lasagna or delicious Thane? Life is full of tough decisions._ "Now do we want to make this meal, or what?"

"At the moment I'd rather be making love," Thane admitted in his usual blunt form of flirtation.

A few quick calculations ran through the commander's head as she glanced at the clock. "Y'know, lasagna really _is_ a dinnertime meal… And I happen to know the perfect way to pass the time until then."

"As do I," Thane replied, finally allowing himself to untie her apron fully and take her in his arms.

* * *

A few hours later Shepard once again stood in their kitchen, this time having the foresight to don a pair of shorts and a tank top, lest her apron mysteriously disappear yet again due to the mischievous fingers of a certain drell.

Thane picked up the datapad once again and began to gather ingredients. Even if she was supposed to be the student, Karina ended up sitting on a stool and watching the assassin move as smoothly about the kitchen as if it were the battlefield. "How is it you know how to cook?"

"It is a result of my job, actually," he replied, placing a pot on the stove.

"What do you mean?" she asked, stealing a morsel of cheese and receiving a stern look from Thane in return.

"I had a…particularly interesting client once," Thane started.

His eyes blinked rapidly a few times and Shepard automatically moved to pull him away from the hot stove. _Solipsism or no, we're not having any household disasters, _she decided, gently seating him on a stool until he finished his episode.

"_Bright lights. I think it's an interrogation. But the smell…Fresh, savory, sweet… I came for my payment. The client comes towards me, uneasy._

'_This one requires further assistance,' he pleads."_

Slowly he shook his head, emerging from the memory.

"You alright?" Karina placed a hand on his arm and squeezed affectionately.

He nodded and took a small sip of tea before continuing. "His head chef was very ill and could not come to work. However, a very influential family was scheduled to visit in a matter of hours. The client knew enough about cooking from watching his chef, but he could not perform the tasks himself."

"So you offered to wow his guests with a gourmet meal on the spot?" Karina shook her head. Only Thane would offer such kindness after having just killed an individual.

"I am a remarkably fast learner, siha," he grinned. "The family raved about my cooking for hours."

Karina craned her neck slightly to look over his shoulder. "Looks like that boiling water is _raving_ all over the place," she smirked.

A small hiss of frustration escaped Thane as he leapt up to adjust the temperature. Karina couldn't help but giggle. It was rare that the assassin lost his cool, and seeing him do so helped remind her that nobody is _completely_ perfect. _But he's pretty damn close,_ Karina smiled as Thane stirred a pot of sauce, taking up that lovely humming she loved so much.

The rest of the cooking went smoothly. Between Thane's knowledge of the kitchen gained from his strange experience as an assassin and Karina's extensive knowledge of lasagna gained from her strange addiction to the product, they managed to create a delicious meal within a few hours.

Along with the ingredients to Shepard's favorite meal, Anderson had also provided the couple with a small cellar of wines, much to their delight. Karina also explored the various drawers until she procured a few candles. And so the couple enjoyed a romantic dinner for two, talking, laughing, and eventually kissing the night away.

* * *

**AN:** I believe there is a "Chow" for every creature imaginable. Lemur Chow, Platypus Chow, Krogan Chow... The possibilities are endless. Thanks again to those who reviewed! :)

Next chapter: Thane makes a few preparations...


	25. Stones

**AN:** Busy weekend ahead, so here's a short update!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Stones

"Kolyat called," Thane said later that night, his arms wrapped snugly around Shepard. "He'd like to visit us sometime."

Karina rolled onto her back and looked at her lover. "Do you think he likes lasagna?"

The assassin chuckled and kissed her shoulder. "I am sure he would love it, siha, especially if he knew you helped."

"Hm," Shepard murmured contentedly, allowing herself to believe that she'd contributed more to the cooking process than just eating ingredients. Her mind began to wander back to the matter at hand, and then some. After a while she spoke again. "What's it like, having a kid?"

Thane breathed deeply and Shepard smiled at how much clearer it already sounded due to their dry environment. Mordin's first batch of treatments had been waiting for them on the doorstep when they'd arrived and they were already having a positive effect on the drell's lungs.

"It is…simultaneously the most frightening, frustrating, and rewarding experience one could imagine," he replied. "Did… _you_ ever want to have children, siha?" Thane asked after a considerable silence had passed.

Karina said nothing at first. _It's not like my uterus is crying out for little babies or anything,_ she told herself, convinced that they should just be grateful their parts fit together well enough to enjoy sex, much less perform any actual reproductive processes. It was also something of a relief to not worry over contraceptives. "I don't know," Karina admitted. "I don't really think I'm the nurturing type. I never knew my parents, so I wouldn't have a clue what to do."

Thane shook his head. "You would have been a good mother, siha."

Shepard's heart wrenched slightly. As non-maternal as she claimed to be, to hear the phrase "would have" pass Thane's lips in this regard made her reconsider her position on having a family. If there was a man in existence who could make her overcome her fear of settling down and raising a few spitfire Sheps, it'd be the drell that lay next to her. "Y'know, you're probably the only man I'd let get away with suggesting that."

"And if the lieutenant had made such an offer? He is, after all, of your species."

_Is _that_ what this is about? _"Kaidan?" she asked incredulously. "I thought I made it clear that ship has sailed. He's a nice guy and all but… he's not for me." She smiled and rolled over so she lay halfway on top of him. "_You_ are. And don't you dare feel guilty about our lack of… reproduction. I _chose_ this life." Karina lovingly placed several soft kisses all over his face. "I chose _you_."

In the darkness of their bedroom his eyes locked on hers. "And I you, siha," he murmured before gently kissing her.

* * *

It was late when he left Shepard's embrace that night. Grateful for his assassin skills, he silently made his way out of the house, being sure to slip his jacket on. Breathing in the cool desert air, he slipped his hand into his pocket to produce the small black box. He'd been immensely relieved when Shepard hadn't noticed the lump in his jacket pocket that day Wrex had visited them. He couldn't believe he'd neglected to remove the box to a less obvious location.

Thane carefully opened the case, smiling at the indented silver band twinkling in the starlight. He inspected the three small sockets of the ring, memorizing their size and shape. Then he allowed his eyes to lose focus as he recalled the walks he'd taken with Shepard that week.

_We make love under the lone tree in our yard. Summer sweat floats through the air. Afterwards, we lie, exhausted, content. Something catches the sunlight filtering through the branches. I look to my left. A stone. Rubbed smooth by the sands. It's perfect—like her._

Thane's eyes blinked rapidly and soon he walked towards the tree, smiling to himself as he came upon the smooth reddish stone that lay undisturbed in the sand. The assassin stood straight and relinquished control yet again.

_Twenty paces from the house, away from the eastern sun. She stops to point out a bird in the sky. We continue. Shoots of grass start to appear. A few speckled rocks litter the ground._

_She glances at me, silver peeking at the corners of her eyes. "I love you."_

_I smile. "And I love you, siha."_

The smile from the memory lingered on his face as he returned to reality. He moved to the spot where his siha had first uttered those words to him and carefully selected two cool grey stones that would be appropriate for the ring. As he stood he inspected his handiwork. The silver band was now inlaid with three stones—two grey pebbles and one russet colored beauty in the middle. Thane moved his thumb over them, enjoying the look of the ring and hoping his siha would as well.

* * *

**AN**: That sneaky Thane c: Thanks again for the reviews :D Next chapter: the knot is tied at last. This story is finally wrapping up!


	26. Just Deserts

**AN**: We're finally here, the last chapter of Lighthearted! I hope you all enjoy :))

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Just Deserts

Karina never realized just how many crevices were available for sand to sneak into until she found herself trying to rid herself of millions of the tiny pesky particles. It would have been an arduous and annoying task were it not for the fact that she was receiving some very welcome assistance. She closed her eyes as Thane sponged at her skin with lukewarm soapy water. It had taken some time for Karina to get used to the mild water that would be relatively safer for Thane's condition, but when she realized that it would extend her time with the drell—both in the long term and the more intimate short term—she'd jumped at the opportunity to share her showers with him.

"I find it difficult to tell what is sand and what is freckles, siha," Thane smiled as his lips brushed against her shoulder.

They'd been spending an awful lot of time outside lately, and the desert sun had quickly made several marks on her fair skin. "Well if _someone _didn't coax me out of my clothes every five minutes I wouldn't have so much sunburn," she teased, turning her head blindly to kiss what she assumed to be his neck.

A sharp intake of air told her that her lips had instead found that sensitive frill area. Grinning at his reaction, Shepard opened her eyes and took the sponge from him "My turn," she announced. She couldn't resist starting at his frills just to tease him more, but soon she was gently washing the more intimate parts of her lover. The couple had already made love this morning, wrapped in the warm cocoon of their bedcovers and again when they'd gone out for a picnic on the hot sands, but as Thane swooped down to capture her lips against his it became clear that he still had plenty of plans for the evening.

* * *

It was hours later when she awoke, tangled in the sheets of their bed once again. Karina opened her eyes slowly, searching for the source of the beeping that had roused her. Groggily, she extracted herself from Thane's arms and dragged herself out of their warm bed.

She looked around for something to pull on, only to remind herself that her partner was particularly picky about neatness, meaning there would be no clothes on the floor for her to grab. _There are certainly worse habits,_ Karina chuckled to herself as she fished through a drawer and pulled on the first thing she found. She smiled as one of Thane's large linen shirts he often wore out in the desert slipped over her body.

The beeping returned and Shepard realized it was emanating from her terminal. _That's odd, _she thought. _It hasn't gone off in weeks_. At first there had been a relatively steady stream of messages from the Citadel, the Alliance, and a few threatening ones from Cerberus. But as time passed it trickled down to a few messages from their comrades every now and then, letting them know that they were still alive and well and were ever-curious as to how the great Commander Shepard was dealing with settling down in one place for more than five minutes.

To her surprise her screen now flashed with not one message, but over twenty, all bearing the same subject: RSVP. Karina glanced over at the bed, but to her surprise Thane was missing. She spun around and found the drell standing calmly behind her, his arms behind his back and posture erect. Shepard noted with slight disappointment that he'd decided to find some pants. She wondered how he'd been able to open a drawer and pull on his pants so quickly without her noticing. _Is super-stealth-dressing an assassin skill of some sort? _

He peered down at the terminal, his head cocking in that adorable fashion as he read the screen. Then he sighed, a defeated smile on his face. "I had not wished for you to find out this way, siha."

_Find out what? Oh god, he's dying. I thought the treatments were working... Apparently not. That's why he's wearing pants. You can't tell someone you're dying when you're naked. This is it. Shit shit shit—Wait, who the hell would RSVP to someone's… death-day party?_

Karina's racing mind stopped in its tracks as the assassin took her hands and regarded her with his deep eyes and a smile. "How would you feel about a desert wedding, my siha?"

_Oh, _she thought blankly. _Well that's another thing that's hard to do without pants, I guess. _Still dumbfounded, Karina could only nod and return his smile before he reached in his pocket and produced a ring. She marveled at the natural yet beautiful stones placed into the notches of the ring as he slipped it onto her finger. Soon they were busy answering e-mails at their terminal, laughing with each enthusiastic reply they read.

"Listen to this one," Shepard giggled before clearing her throat. "'It's about damn time you dumbfucks realized you're stupid for each other. I'll be there, as long as there's marshmallows.'"

Thane shook his head and smiled. "Clearly Jack will be in attendance." He clicked on another message. "And there's this one: 'Inevitable. Only logical outcome. Glad to hear calculations were correct. Will be there. Preferred drink: martini. Extra olives.'"

"Oh, Mordin," Karina laughed.

* * *

The ceremony itself was simple and beautiful, however flustered Kelly Chambers had managed to make herself with preparations. She'd agreed to arrive a week early, Kolyat in tow, to organize the wedding for the couple. Councilor Anderson walked a glowing Shepard down the sandy aisle towards the bridal party—all former crew members, with Garrus as the best man—and of course, Thane himself. Karina handed her bouquet of lilies to a teary-eyed Chakwas and nodded at the minister. To everyone's surprise, Mordin had volunteered to conduct the ceremony, as during his religious research he'd found time to become an ordained minister. Shepard was grateful, as it meant that the ceremony wouldn't be too extravagant.

As expected, Mordin whizzed through the rites, but they still maintained their poignant meaning as Shepard looked into the dark, loving eyes of her fiancée. They shared their first kiss as husband and wife as their friends applauded wildly.

* * *

"…And then I told her, 'just keep the kissy noises to yourself and I think I can manage'," Garrus laughed as he ended his story. The table of comrades erupted in laughter and the stories continued well into the night. They ranged from recounts of battles to tales of hilarity, but most of all, laughter at how poorly concealed Shepard's attraction for Thane was.

"I'm pretty sure I caught her trying to 'accidentally' rip off his clothes with biotics one time," Jack smirked before dodging a playful push from Shepard.

"I bet Krios was looking at more than just baddies with that sniper scope of his," Jacob offered.

"You should have seen them play us in cards," Daniels exclaimed. "It was like they were sharing a brain or something."

"Or maybe we're just not that good at cards," Gabby admitted with a sheepish smile.

"No, no, they definitely share a brain," Garrus insisted. "They were like a machine out in the field. What was that move you two always used? Double-warp?"

"It was the most efficient way to deplete enemy shields," the assassin explained.

"And it sounds _really_ cool to yell out an order like that," Karina added with a grin.

The reception continued in a whirlwind of laughter, hugs, and numerous toasts to their happiness and health. Karina smiled at their well wishes, knowing that the desert environment had done wonders for Thane's condition, along with the supplements that Mordin sent along from his list of esteemed doctors that were on the case. It seemed that everyone had something to say about the happy couple. Finally the hour grew late and various crewmembers began to retire to the Normandy, which served as a temporary hotel for their party. The couple said their goodbyes and more hugs were exchanged as the guests left, each promising to visit when possible.

And then it was just Thane and Shepard, alone in their home at last. As much as Thane enjoyed seeing his siha in her wedding dress, it was only minutes before it was tossed aside and they enjoyed their first night together as husband and wife.

Nobody could say for sure what the future held in store for them. Of course, Thane's condition would probably deteriorate with age, assuming the Reapers didn't come for them in the meantime and force them to leave their home to protect the galaxy once again. And even without diseases, it was inevitable that the couple would age and one day die, with no opportunities for having a family other than Kolyat and their faithful varren Urz considering their differing species. But these thoughts seemed far away to them as they lay in their bed, at peace with the universe and savoring the precious little moments they could share in love.

* * *

**AN**: And it's done! I felt like this would be a good stopping point for this story, seeing as how we're getting tidbits of info for Mass Effect 3 (but not nearly enough!) It's been great fun writing this and sharing it with ya'll. And this is terrible timing, but for some reason my review reply links aren't working! So please just know that I read and greatly appreciated every single review that this fic received in its run. You guys are truly awesome :)

As for the future, well, let's just say it's kind of like Kar and Thane at the moment-you'll definitely see me again, I'm just not really sure how yet lol. I've got a few drafts for some Dragon Age fics going so we'll see how that goes. As always, I'm anxious to see how Bioware will handle Thane's mortality, but I'll be picking Karina back up when ME3 comes out regardless. Hopefully I will get to write some more fluff! If not well... we'll see how I handle tragedy (hint: not well). Come on, Bioware, be nice!

Oh gosh, that was a lot of typing. To sum up: Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to be able to bring you more marshmallowy nonsense in the future :D


End file.
